


A Twisted Plot

by Petitesweets



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Rebecca (Movie 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Armie Hammer - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Protective Armie Hammer, Rebecca 2020 - Freeform, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitesweets/pseuds/Petitesweets
Summary: This story is based on the newly released film on Netflix 'Rebecca,' which stars Armie Hammer and Lily James. Except this will be an alternative universe, the main characters will be Armie Hammer and Timothee Chalamet. Read to find out how the story unfolds. I do not own anything from the original story.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Hello, Sweets! I'm back with a short fanfiction. This story is based on the newly released film on Netflix 'Rebecca,' which stars Armie Hammer and Lily James. I'm a film student, and I love Hitchcock's concept for the film industry; by taking his own touches and putting it into a story and making it into reality. I don't think I can do something that awesome, but I will definitely be making twists and changes to the newly released 'Rebecca.'
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Yes, I know what is currently going on in the news regarding Armie Hammer, but that doesn't change my perspective as a fan. I still appreciate his work in the film and theatre industry. I'm not going to state my point of view about the current situation because so far, nothing has been verified as true or false. If you guys have the opposite perspective, then my recommendation is not to read the story. Please keep this a safe place for people to share their opinions either for or against the situation. This fanfic aims not to pick sides but share my stories with people who have the same creative views. Thank you very much. 
> 
> 'Rebecca' setting will be changed to the Victorian Period-around mid-1800s, and it will still take place in the countryside of England. I'm a shipper of Armie Hammer and Timothee Chalamet. I will be replacing Lily James' character with Timmy. Unlike the movie/novel, I will let Timothee's name be addressed and known in this story. All the other characters from 'Rebecca' will remain the same.
> 
> Also, a quick note to the readers/audience, my stories contain elements that will be mature, and I write Alternate Universe content unrealistic. In this world, there are dominant men, women, and bearers. Bearers are born of the male gender but can conceive children, much like women. Any gender can marry one another in this AU. If you find this unacceptable or uninteresting, then I would recommend not reading this story. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I would love to hear any feedback. Enjoy! :)

**Manderley**

Timothee burst through the doors to an unfamiliar room in the West Wing. A distant chamber compares to the other chambers in Manderley. He collapsed onto the bed and sobbed into the pillow. He can no longer take this misery, and he won't take this deception anymore.

Timothee felt foolish for thinking that he could be happy. No matter what he does, he can never fit in; it's not enough. He feels worthless. A stranger in a house that he's supposed to share with his husband.

Armie and Timothee met in France. They had a connection at first sight. Timothee was a server at Colombe Belle, a majestic hotel that the wealthy Armand Hammer stayed at the time. They met many times during the day. Armie would purposely come to the restaurant to be served by Timothee. One day he invited Timothee to sit down and dine with him. Timothee was hesitant, but the man insisted; his boss didn't object because Armie paid them heavily over the years that he stayed at their place. The man basically owns the place. Afterward, Armie's invited him for a carriage ride, and Timothee couldn't find enough reasons to deny, so he went with the man. On the ride. He couldn't remember anything besides their conversations and laughter. They explored many places together.

Timothee knew that he was sinking too deep. He knew that this couldn't happen again, or else he wouldn't be able to help himself. He started to ignore Armie. Every time the older man comes to the restaurant, he would keep himself occupied at another table or skip his break to do someone else job. Timothee tries not to take any initiative or create eye contact; he acts as if nothing had happened between them.

Of course, Armie didn't give up so easily. It was a night after his shift has ended; Timothee was ready to walk home when Armie came out of nowhere and dragged him to his coach and made him go on a trip with him. Armie took them to the countryside, away from the busy city. Timothee didn't understand why he would go through this much trouble for him, but after two weeks of spending time with this man, Timothee knew that he fell hard for this man. Timothee is in so much trouble, but he doesn't regret it.

Armie eventually proposed. He wants Timothee to quit his job and come back with him to England. Timothee agrees to leave with Armie, and they packed up and left in a matter of days. It's not like Timothee had anyone to say goodbye to; his parents are no longer with him, and he has no other family members. They got married in a hurry, but Armie promised a formal wedding when they return to his home. Timothee didn't ask much about his other life in England; he knows that Armie had a late wife who died in childbirth. The man wants to rebuild another family. Timothee finds it reasonable he has no problem with his husband's past, but nothing could've prepared him for this.

The day they arrived at Manderley, they were greeted by the staff outside the doors. Timothee knew that his husband was a well-to-do man, but he didn't expect to live in such a large estate or stay in a room filled with the Royals and rebels' history. Everyone was so nice to him. The maids, butlers, chefs, and gardeners would greet him and welcome him with their kind words. Everyone, except for Mrs. Danvers, the head housekeeper, who snapped the moment their gaze met. Timothee is sure that she could be a woman of similar status to a noble lady if she were elsewhere. Her presence in this home is nothing but torture to him.

Mrs. Danvers despise him with every cell in her body, which he finds odd because he has done nothing to upset her. Until he found out from one of the maids that she was the late Mrs. Hammer governess, well, that explains it.

The Hammer Family has been a family with prestige bloodline since the beginning of whatever age and during whoever's reign at that time. This requires them to pick their mates very carefully, a person who must match a noble lady or gentleman's criteria. Armie's first wife was considered legitimate and a wise choice for a partner because she was the second daughter of a famous reputable family. They were arranged to marry but fell in love right after. Timothee never learned her name or anything about her, yet something speaks her presence everywhere he goes. And the mentioned of the legitimate Mrs. Hammer on Mrs. Danvers's lips every five minutes.

Timothee couldn't do anything right in her eyes; he wasn't looking for her approval either, but she continues to create friction in his life.

First, she showed him their master bedroom, and she implied that he was a guest. She assumed that he was a servant, therefore, lack in authority to run an estate. She even gives him a tour of her late mistress bedroom, praising every aspect of this woman. Timothee couldn't help but envision her every move, as if she's still alive in this room, only to be met with Mrs. Danvers's cruel comparison.

'She's still here. Can you feel her?'  
'She was a beautiful woman.'  
'A strong woman who could tame the wildest horse.'  
'She definitely tamed Mr. Hammer's heart.'  
'She loves how he dresses her and brush her hair.'  
'Their eyes would meet in the mirror.'  
'She's the only one he loves.'  
'I wonder what she thinks about you? Taking her husband and using her name.'

Every word is like a dagger to Timothee's heart.

Mrs. Danvers goes as far as humiliating him in front of the staff by pointing out what he did wrong with the organization. It always ends with 'Mrs. Hammer would never make such a mistake,' or 'This is how Mrs. Hammer prefers it.' Everything he does is always under her shadow, but that is only minor things. The final straw was when she went as far as to invite Jack Favell to Manderley.

Timothee was reading in his room when Clarisse asks him to come down to entertain their guest. Armie didn't mention anything about a guest, so he thought it was an impromptu visit from an associate. Mrs. Danvers was in the guest hall with him; she seems to be waiting for him as well. Mrs. Danvers said it was his job as the gentleman of the house to greet their guests. Timothee didn't realize that she had invited Mr. Favell. He didn't want to turn down their guest, so he sat down to have a conversation with him. Mr. Favell was a knowledgeable man. He knows so much about books and equestrian. Their conversation played out for a long time. Long enough for Armie to come back and see them together, but instead of a warm welcome, his husband flipped out on Jack and had him kicked out of the estate. Armie marched angrily back to their chamber; he broke many things on the way there.

"Why did you invite him?! I've banned that man from Manderley! How dare you bring him here?! Or do you not care about my words?!" Armie scolds without giving him time to breathe.

Timothee never felt so cornered and confused. His eyes are rimmed with tears; he doesn't know how to explain himself. "I-I-I didn't invite him. He came by without notice. Mrs. Danvers had me entertained him. I thought he was one of your companions. She didn't tell me anything else, so I assumed-"

"You assumed it's alright to sit there and have a friendly exchange with the man! Did you not know, or did you not care to know, Timmy?"

Timothee tried his best to hold back his tear, but they rolled down his cheeks anyway. "I do care, Armie!" Timothee grabbed his hand. "Mrs. Danvers didn't tell me. If she did, I would've never let him stayed,"

Armie took a step closer to him; his face is barely a millimeter away from Timothee's. "Did Mrs. Danvers force you to spend your afternoon on entertaining him? When have you ever done that? Why is Jack Favell special? You clearly wanted to talk to him more than anything. You enjoy his company so much you disregarded my rules!"

Timothee shook his head rapidly. That's not what he meant. It's not what he thinks, but his husband won't listen no matter what Timothee says.

Armie stormed past him.

"Armie, please! Armie!" Timothee tried to grab his arm, but Armie aggressively pulled back from him.

"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say,"

"Please, Armie. It's not what you think. Mrs. Danvers-"

"Stop! I don't need you to keep repeating her name. I could care less about what she told you. She's not my husband. You are. And this is not what I expected from my husband."

"I-I-Armie, I love you," Timothee reached out to him weakly.

Armie looked at him disappointingly before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Timothee broke down into a sob on the floor. Armie hates him. He doesn't even want to look at him or hear his voice. His chest hurts so much. Timothee picked himself up and ran out of their shared room. He looks out of the corridor's window to see Armie's carriage leaving their courtyard. Where is he going?

"Mr. Hammer? Are you alright?" Charisse came up to him. She realized he's been crying.

"Why is Mr. Hammer leaving?" Timothee's voice was choked with emotions.

"Mr. Hammer said he'll be gone for the next two days. We wanted to tell you, but Mr. Hammer said there's no need to,"

Timothee's eyes blurred with water again. His husband hates him so much he runs away from their home. Timothee choked on a sobbed and ran for the West Wing. That is how he ended up here in this small room in the corner of the house.

Timothee cried until he fell asleep. No one came to wake him up; he woke up, surrounded by darkness. He assumed that it was nighttime, and everyone was asleep. He pushed against the bed to get up, but as soon as his head is off the pillow, he's overcome with a wave of nausea.  
Timothee vomited into the chamber pot because it would take too long for him to find the bathroom (which did exist during the Victorian Period). Tears started to form around his eyes, blurring his vision as he tries to empty his stomach. Timothee didn't eat anything the entire day, so he didn't have anything to bring back up, except for some liquids from the glass of water he drank this morning. He started dry heaving. It took Timothee a long time to stop his intestinal from crying out from inside his body.

Timothee falls back on the floor to even his breathing. It took minutes before he can force himself onto his feet and crawled back to the empty bed. His throat is burning from the acids, and a foul taste is left on his tongue. Timothee forced himself to calm down, even though he felt like shit. He had no strength left to cry, but his tears still manage to escape his eyelids. Timothee falls back to sleep in exhaustion.

In his sleep, Timothee can feel someone approaching him, a tug on his shoulder, but before Timothee can open his eyes and identify who it is, he was harshly pushed forward. Timothee couldn't react in time. He found himself falling forward without any friction.

**_'THUMP'_ **

Timothee's head collides with the night table; he felt a wave of adrenaline running through his pulses to his ears. His forehead is burning with the sensation of pain. When Timothee hits the floor, he also injured his right knee and wrist.

Timothee tries his best to stop the fall with only a little conscious left, but instead, he caused more injuries to his weakened body.

The floor never felt colder. The sound of heels clicking against the floor echoed through the room. Seeing through his blurry vision, Timothee spotted a shadow towering over him. Then, everything went black.

"...umm...uhh...Armie?...Ar-mie...?" Timothee slowly lifts his heavy eyelids. As soon as he moves, pains shot from his body to his head.

"I'm here, Timmy! Can you hear me, Timmy? Timmy?!" It's Armie's voice.

Everything around him is blurry; Timothee forced his vision to focus, but nothing happened. He can feel pressure on his body; someone is holding him down.

"This was much easier when he's asleep," A stranger spoke.

The drowsiness in his head consumed him. Timothee was unconscious again. He falls back against the pillow and let the people maneuver his body.

"Timmy? Timmy?! What happened to him?" Armie is holding Timothee in place so the doctor can fix him. He doesn't have to do much because Timothee is too weak to slip away from him.

"Calm down, Mr. Hammer. It's only the sedative doing its work. He should stay asleep while we work on his wound," The doctor is working on stitching up Timothee head injury. The cut went a little too deep and required stitches. The doctor could've dressed it while Timothee was unconscious, but he'd given Timothee a dose of sedative anyway, in case he wakes up in the middle of things. "There we go," he cuts the thread and disinfects the cut. "Your wife should be good as new in a couple of weeks. I've relocated his wrist and knee. He should move in short distances, but we should keep him off his feet for a few good days for safety. The medication will wear off in a couple of hours. He'll experience some hallucinations, have a slight fever for a few days, but it shouldn't affect the baby. Keep him hydrated and in a temperature control room; I'll be back in a couple of days to check on Mr. Hammer again."

"Than-Wait. The baby?!"

"Your wife is about two months along. It's too early for any signs, so he might not know that he's pregnant either. Is this his first time?"

"Yes..."

"It's normal not to know what to expect the first time. I'll see to it that your wife has everything he needs for the rest of the term. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and nutrition. The first trimester is always the trickiest. I would suggest that you start looking for a midwife,"

"I will. Thank you, Dr. Hydar. Clarisse will see you out," Armie addresses Timothee's maid.

Armie stays behind with Timothee in their bedroom. He purposely came home one day early; he wanted to apologize to Timothee for starting a brawl with him. Armie didn't expect to come home to see his husband severely injured with a deadly fever.

The attendants informed him that they found Timothee in another room in the West Wing.

**_Flashback_ **

The morning after he left, Clarisse went looking for her master to serve him breakfast, and she found him unconscious and bleeding on the floor next to the bed. The staff didn't know what to do; they try everything they can to fix him, but Timothee wouldn't regain consciousness.

Armie returns home to see Frith, his head butler, barking out orders and rushing to summon the Private Physician.

Armie leaped off the carriage and rushes to the master bedroom; he sees Timothee lying on their bed with Clarisse by his side, applying a towel to his head to stop the bleeding. Mrs. Danvers is also present, and she's standing about two feet away from the bed with Alice, another maid; they both wear a calm expression on their face.

Armie rushed to Timothee's side and grabbed his left hand. "What happened?! Why didn't anyone summon Doctor Hydar?" Armie demands an answer.

"The staff found Mr.Hammer in one of the main bedrooms of West Wing. He's fallen off the bed while sleeping could've been from a bad dream. The others have sent for the physician. He should be here any minute." Mrs. Danvers explains slowly in detail.

"Why was he in the West Wing?"

"Mr.Hammer didn't give us any notice, and we didn't ask for an explanation. My guess is he probably wanted a change in setting for the night. We accommodate his wishes."

Alice took a step closer to her master. "Mr. Hammer, you've been traveling all day. You must want to get some rest. Should I have someone come in to move _Mr. Hammer_ into another room-"

"No!" Alice was about to execute her plan when Armie's loud voice stops her midway. "I want to take care of my husband. You guys have been no help, so remove yourself from the quarter. **_Immediately_**!"

Alice is stunned at Armie's response. She was sure he wouldn't want to tend to the _low-class boy_ , a fill-in for his late wife's presence. Alice stands where she was, not knowing what to do until Mrs. Danvers walks up to her.

"You heard what the master said. We'll leave the space for the useful ones," Mrs. Danvers addressed Alice then headed outside. The sound of her heels clicking rhythmically.

**_Flashback Ends_ **

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Timmy. I'm sorry." Armie pressed Timothee's left hand to his face. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Armie apologizes for what seems like the hundredth time. He fell asleep next to Timothee.

It was a few hours later when Clarisse came in with their dinner. Armie woke up from his hazy sleep from the sound of the door opens and closes.

"My apologies, master. But you missed supper, and Mr. Hammer hasn't had anything to eat since yesterday, so I thought to bring up some food." She looks down at her tray.

"What do you mean Timmy hasn't eaten anything since yesterday? Didn't the kitchen make dinner or breakfast this morning?"

"They did, but Mrs. Danvers said that the young master didn't want to see any of us. She said that he wanted to be left alone, so we haven't seen him since you left until this morning, of course,"

"Why did you do this to yourself? You know I didn't mean it," Armie spoke to Timothee's sleeping figure. He regrets ever leaving him alone. "Leave the food on the table," his voice is much heavier than before.

Clarisse did what he told her and left the room. She turns to look back at them one last time before slowly closing the door.

"Why are you so careless with yourself?" Armie smiles sadly, "Maybe that's why I like you. You're so innocent and youthful. There's a lot of things that you won't understand. I don't want to be the one that introduces them to you," Armie brushed his fingers on Timothee's cheek.

**Later that Night**

Timmy has been asleep for about twelve hours. He opens his eyes to similar surroundings, but he can't quite make anything out of this place. How did he get back to their room? And who is talking to him? Is that Armie? It can't be Armie. Armie left him. Why would he come back to see a person's shadow?

"Timmy? Timmy? Can you hear me? Timmy, how are you feeling?"

"...who are...you?" Timmy said in a weak voice.

Armie breath hitch. Timothee doesn't remember him.

**No! It's only the medication!**

Doctor Hydar said he would experience drowsiness and **_hallucination_**. This must be why. Timmy wouldn't forget him.

Timmy would never forget him.

"It's me. Armie. Your husband." Armie's voice is strong; not sure if he's trying to assure Timothee or himself.

"...no-no, you're not. Armie hates me. He doesn't want to see me. You're not Armie." Timothee's tired eyes are glistering.

"No, I don't hate you, Timmy. I love you."

"No, you don't. You never did. You only brought me here to fill in for your late wife's ghost...you love her..., not me..." Timothee's voice got lower and lower; he fell back to sleep.

Armie saw that Timothee's eyelids closed completed and his breathe evened.

Armie avoided his injury and placed a kiss on his head and cheeks. "I'm sorry, Timmy. I _do_ love you."

Timothee's fever lasted for about two days. He couldn't eat anything solid, so Armie had to feed him soup and give him medication afterward. Poor boy, he was so weak he couldn't hold the spoon most of the time. Armie did his best to stay awake through the night to tend to his husband, but sometimes he would fall asleep and wake up to find Timmy cuddling to his side. Even in sleep, the younger man still seeks comfort in his husband.

Timothee felt better on the third day, and Dr. Hydar came by again to check on his wrist and knee. They seem to be healing correctly. A couple more days of bed rest would do the trick.

"Why don't you get some sleep tonight? Dr. Hydar said I'm healing just fine; you don't need to keep yourself up all night." Timothee watch as Armie changes into his nightclothes, but the man doesn't plan on sleeping.

"You want me to sleep with you?" Armie looks at Timothee with a questioning look.

"Yes, this is your room and your bed,"

"Timmy, that's not what I meant. I just thought that you didn't want me close to you," Armie stood at the foot of the bed.

Timothee looks down at his hands on his lap. He wasn't allowed to get out of bed, so he spent his day reading a book, which was still sitting next to him. "You're still mad at me. I didn't want to cross the line,"

Armie walked over to his side of the bed and sat down next to Timothee. "I'm not mad at you, Timmy. I came back to apologize. I realized how much of a fool I was for saying those things to you. It was my fault, not yours, yet I took it out on you." He reached out and moved some of the curls away from Timothee's forehead. "I didn't know why I acted that way. I just hated the thought of you not care about what I think or how I feel." Armie slides his hand down to caress Timothee's chin.

"Of course, I care about how you feel. Otherwise, I wouldn't have apologized, but you left. Did you come back because I got hurt?"

"No. I came back to talk and apologize to you. I didn't expect you to- it's me- I-I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry for making you feel bad. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I don't think I've ever done something like this before, and I have much to learn, but if you trust me, then please give me a chance to make it up to you." Armie grabs Timothee's hand and looks at him in the eyes. "Please."

Timothee blinks away his thoughts. He took a deep breath before looking up at his husband. He wouldn't deny this man of anything, so why would he now? This was Timothee's life. Armie is everything he has now in his life. Giving Armie a chance is like giving himself a chance. "I would never purposely walk away from you, but there are so many barriers between us,"

"I know. I know. But if you would give me a chance to learn to do better, I would prove to you that I can do better. Please, Timmy," Armie grabbed his hand.

Timothee knew he was going to say yes. He didn't plan for another answer. This was the only way. It is not like divorce was their answer, considering he's expecting. Timothee might be set to make their marriage work, but he doesn't know how much work it will take.

Armie's sister and grandmother are going to be visiting them soon. Timothee has recovered nicely, but he remains in bed most of the time. Timothee doesn't know why he feels tired for most of the day. I couldn't do much around the house, and he doesn't need to anyway Mrs. Danvers takes care of everything. It's like they don't even need his presence in this place.

Timothee and Armie are on much better terms than before; Armie would spend his days with Timothee and sleep with his arms wrapped around him at night. He lavishes affection on Timothee and rewards him with anything that comes to mind. Timothee didn't need to ask for anything, and he wouldn't either. He's not exactly used to this luxury level, but Armie doesn't allow him to deny any of it.

**One Week Later**

Timothee sat in his room, looking out the window, he sees two carriage pulls into the courtyard. That must be Armie's grandmother and sister. They're here sooner than he expects.

"Mr. Hammer," Clarisse calls him from his thought. "Master asks for you in the garden. Are you feeling better? Do you want me to assist you down the stairs?

"No, it's fine. I can walk by myself. You said they're in the garden?"

"Yes, Senior Mrs. Hammer and Mrs.Lacy are eager to meet you," Clarisse smiles.

"Alright then,"

**In the Garden**

Armie and his family sit under a garden pavilion, sipping on sparkling wine and taking their time with this reunion. Armie is wearing his casual blue and grey suit. 

**Armie's Clothes**

It's been a while since he last saw his sister and brother-in-law, not since his former wife's funeral.

Armie grimace at the thought. He couldn't bring himself back to those memories. It's fortunate that no one besides his family witness that event. He wouldn't be able to live it down if the press has gotten to it. It was half a year later when they announced her official death to the public. Armie packed up and traveled to France for what seems like years, but it helped him get away from everything going on back home. He didn't think about returning until he met Timmy.

"What are you thinking about, Armie? Nervous about Granny meeting your new bride," Beatrice, his sister, teases him.

Armie's smile reappears. "Of course not. You guys are going to fall in love with him at first sight," he took a sip of his drink.

"Easy there, old man,"

"Speak for yourself, **_big_** sister," they both laugh at their remarks on each other.

This gave the atmosphere some normalcy.

The Senior Mrs. Hammer shakes her head at their childish banter. "You two should save your energy for once your son arrives, Armie,"

"Granny, we don't know if it will be a boy,"

"Then it'll be a boy next time. If not, then the next. Your wife is young enough to have more than two,"

"I want to take it slow. You can't force these things," Armie empties his glass.

"That's right. At least you know you'll be a great grandmother by next year. We should thank the blessing and not asks for more," Beatrice helps her brother out. Her grandmother can be a bit persistent. All people with the Hammer bloodline are a bit stubborn. They just need to diffuse it the soft way, and Beatrice is an expert at that.

"Your brother has made everyone wait long enough for this blessing. I should've already had a great-grandson if it weren't for-"

"Granny!" Armie cuts her off.

Senior Mrs. Hammer still has her mouth slightly ajar for not being able to finish her statement.

"Sorry, Granny. I just-I-" Armie took a breath and set down his glass. "I don't want you to mention it in front of Timmy," Armie shoved his hands in his pockets.

"He doesn't know about it?" Beatrice asks.

"He does, but not all of it," Armie rubs his face.

"Armie?" A voice caught everyone's attention.

It's Timothee who has arrived to see everyone standing underneath the pavilion. He failed to spot the tensed conversation before this moment.

Timothee is wearing the simple black suit that he brought with him from Paris. Since moving to Manderley, Timothee has had many new clothes made for him, but he still prefers to wear some of his old clothes. Of course, he would have to throw some of them away because they're not classy enough to exist in this estate.

**Timothee Clothes**

"Timmy," Armie smiles softly at his husband. "Come here," he steps down the small stairway to guide Timothee up to where they're sitting. "Timmy, meet my granny,"

Senior Mrs. Hammer is a woman well into her eighties'; she has a lot of white hair that has been cut short to about shoulder length. A very well dressed woman. She's wearing a black and purple floral dress with a pearl necklace and earrings. Even though she's sitting in a wheelchair, her posture tells you that she's a woman of high status.

**Senior Mrs. Hammer Clothes**

"Mrs. Hammer, nice to meet you. I'm Timothee."

"Likewise, my boy, and call me granny. We're all family now." Senior Mrs. Hammer puts on her signature smile.

Timothee didn't feel comfortable calling her granny, so he just smiles and nods.

"This is my sister Beatrice and her husband, Giles Lacy." Armie pointed to Beatrice then to her husband, who's been sitting on the side quietly eating cake.

Beatrice is a slightly older lady with long brown curly hair and sparkling eyes. She's wearing a green dress and a jewel necklace that brings out her eyes. Beatrice has a much more carefree demeanor and a warm smile.

**Beatrice Lacy Clothes**

Her husband Giles is a larger man with short black hair and some hints of white. Giles looks to be older than Beatrice. He's wearing a casual three-piece grey and black suit and a white-collar shirt. There's a cane leaning on his right-hand side of the table with a hat resting on the tip of it. Giles demonstrates the everyday Aristocratic Englishman. 

**Giles Lacy Clothes**

Timothee couldn't really see his whole face because Giles's too busy shoving cakes in his mouth to look up at him. Timothee can see that Giles has quite some weight on him from the overall frame, so his face would be rounder and more apparent. He can see a well-grown mustache on Giles's face and what he predicts would extend to his beard.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lacy,"

"Oh, none of that, call me Beatrice," Beatrice stood up to hug Timothee while Giles smiles and raises his glass of sparkling wine as a welcome gesture. "I heard you lived in Paris before being captured by my annoying brother," she addresses Armie.

Timothee sits down next to Beatrice. He feels more comfortable with her. "I was working at a restaurant where Armie was staying, and he never stops trying to talk to me; that's how we ended up getting to know each other,"

"My brother's most famous trait is being hard-headed. I never thought it would get him anywhere but look where we are now. He's so lucky to have someone like you," Beatrice pats his shoulder.

"I'm the lucky one," Timothee looks up at Armie with a smile.

Armie kisses his cheeks in return.

Beatrice stared at them in awe. "We should do something fun to celebrate. It's been a while since we've done anything as a family. What do you think, Armie?"

"It's such short notice. I don't know what to do. What can we do that would make it appropriate?"

"How about a Masquerade Ball?" Timothee suggests. Everyone stops and looks at him. "They used to have them at Colombe Belle. It's meant for people to gather and celebrate. I used to work as a server for these events, never attended one myself," he shifts to look at Armie.

"That sounds great. We can have a Masquerade Ball at Manderley. It'll be like old times," Beatrice lights up at the idea. She loves the idea of any celebration.

"Maybe something smaller. I don't think a big party like that would be ideal. Besides, Manderley hasn't had anything like that for years. What would be the purpose?" Armie denies the idea; he didn't like the approach.

"It could be held in honor of your new husband and child. Timmy hasn't had the chance to attend one of these parties. Why not give him the experience? Come on, Armie. It would give people something new to talk about instead of the old boring reputation,"

"Beatrice, if Armie doesn't like it, then we don't need to have it. We can do something else. I was just suggesting," Timothee interjects; he didn't want to make Armie do something he doesn't like. He knows that Armie's late wife used to hold grand events at Manderley, and he does want to create his own imprint on this home. But if Armie's not happy about it, then he'll pass.

"Nonsense," Senior Mrs. Hammer speaks up, "A ball is what Manderley needs to repopulate it's friendliness to the other connecting families. Armie has been gone for so long people are thinking that we've dropped out of the social circle. This is the chance to make our presence known once again. A Masquerade Ball is just what we need,"

"But Granny, we don't have time to organize one, and Timmy is still sick. He can't do the prepping he needs his rest."

"He doesn't have to do anything. Where is Danvers? She can take care of the preparations. It's her job to do it. Timothee only needs to approve it."

"That's not the problem,"

"Great, then we have no problems; I look forward to the ball. What date shall we reserve?" Granny puts her foot down, and it means no one can change her decision.

Armie pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Beatrice shares a look of sympathy with Timothee.

"Fine. We can do it but have Danvers take care of everything. Dr. Hydar says that Timmy doesn't need any stress. Don't bother him if you don't have to," Armie looks at his grandmother sternly.

Giles chooses to ignore the conversation and focus on his food until Beatrice gives him a kick under the table. "Say, Giles, shouldn't we help with the decorations. It looks a little dull around here. You wouldn't mind requesting some workers tomorrow and have them come to lighten this place up," Beatrice gives him several signals to go along with her.

Giles looks back and forth between the family members; he's clearly confused. Luckily, he still remembered how to follow his wife's directions, "Yeah. Of course, no problem. I'll do it right away," Giles was going to get up, but Timmy stops him.

"Oh, it's fine. Frith can have the gardeners and landscapers come to do the job tomorrow,"

"No worries, Timmy. We're here to do this as a family. Giles can take care of this. It'll be one less thing for you to think about," Beatrice assures him.

"Thank you, Giles. Thank you, Beatrice,"

"No problem, sweetheart. You may leave now," she turns towards Giles.

"Ahem...yeah, alright," Giles is still very much confused but went to do the job anyway.

"It's settled then," Senior Mrs. Hammer announced. "Let's go inside. I want to see how the staffs are doing and have a word with Danvers about the arrangements,"

"Yes, Granny," Armie unlocks her wheelchair and pushes her through the garden to go back inside the main house.

"Come on, Timmy. Let's go pick out what you're going to wear,"

"What I'm going to wear?"

"Yes, you're the host of a Masquerade Ball. You need something that will stand out,"

"But I don't have anything to wear for that kind of event,"

"Then, we'll have something made for you. I know some great tailors around here; we will make you something spectacular. Come on." Beatrice walks Timothee back inside, and they begin their plan for the Masquerade Ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Hello, Sweets. Welcome back to my second chapter. When I was writing this section, I thought this story would only have two chapters, but the second part was too long, so I decided to split it up. So there will be three chapters to this story instead of two. I will update you again next Monday. Thank you, you all, for supporting me. Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Alert! I want to say and justify what I said in the first chapter regarding Armie Hammer's case on the next page. It will be label "Justification." If you guys wish not to engage or don't like the topic, you don't need to read it.
> 
> I don't want to spend time on this topic because I don't want to take away the reader's time, so I'll have a separate section in the next chapter. Other than that, enjoy the story. Feel free to share your opinions.

**Manderley Main House**

"Danvers, I need you to take care of the invitations. Invite the general guests but leave plenty of open spots for their guests. Also, tell Frith to do something about the garden as well. We can't greet people with a desert out there," Senior Mrs. Hammer points toward the windows.

"The gardeners are going to be here the first thing tomorrow, Grand Lady,"

Senior Mrs. Hammer is going over the list of things to prepare before the Masquerade Ball with Mrs. Danvers. Being an expert at what she does, Mrs. Danvers has everything running in the first hour.

**Mrs. Danvers Clothes**

"Should I inform Master Timothee before I send out the invites?" Mrs. Danvers took notes of the things mentally.

"No need. I'll confirm the list myself. Don't bother Timmy if you don't need to. He needs all the rest he can get," Armie dismissively waves his hand.

"Then, I'll compile a list and give it to you and Master Timothee by tonight. He should at least look at the list and learn some of the people's name so there won't be any mistake on that day,"

"I'll read it to him tonight. You can give it to me,"

"What's wrong with you, Armand? Timothee isn't made out of glass. Danvers is just trying to help him. He can take a few responsibilities without crashing and burning." Senior Mrs. Hammer voiced her concern. "The boy needs to learn without you by his side every second,"

"I know, granny, but Timmy just got better. He needs to take it easy. Dr. Hydar said that any stress could cause damages to his and the baby's health. I don't want to risk anything," Armie looks up at Mrs. Danvers. "As I said, don't bother Timmy unless you absolutely need to. You can come to Beatrice or me,"

To be honest, Armie only wants to create some distance between Timothee and Mrs. Danvers. Timothee has such a hard time being around her. Armie thought it would be a good idea for them not to butt heads during this critical time.

"Yes, Master. I understand. I've sent out an early invitation to Lady Dru as you requested. She should arrive here by tomorrow."

"Wait, what?! You invite who?!"

"Your mother, Armand. Who else?" Senior Mrs. Hammer states 'matter-of-factly.'

"Why would you do that? Why didn't you tell me?!" Armie stood up in disbelief.

"It's a family event. I thought it should be an automatic invite. Lady Dru always attended the events thrown by the late Mrs. Hammer," Mrs. Danvers roll the name right off her tongue without any pauses.

"Don't you want to see your mother, Armand?"

"No! Not now. Not while Timmy is here," Armie puts his head in his hand.

"I don't understand,"

"My mother is anything but helpful when it comes to my personal life. She's too full of herself, and she criticizes everything that people do. I don't want to keep her negativity around, so I didn't tell her about my new marriage,"

"You didn't tell Dru that you've remarried. How can you not? You're her son. She would want to know,"

"Exactly!" Armie exhaled heavily. "She wants to know everything. Since my father passed away, she makes it her duty to cross all of my boundaries. She needs someone to frown upon every second of the day. I couldn't be more delighted when she packed up and left for Ama Hotel, and even then, she wants me to send her things every other day. Why do you think I stayed in France for that long?"

"It still doesn't make it right for you to not tell her that you remarried. Write her a letter or send her something. She needs to know about Timothee."

"About that, Mr. Hammer, I've actually included Master Timothee's name in the invitation for Lady Dru," Mrs. Danvers informed with a light smile.

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought that Lady Dru knew who the new master was. The ball is held in his honor, after all. His name has to be on it," Mrs. Danvers shrugged.

"Oh lord," Armie feels a headache coming onto him.

"It's alright, Armand. Danvers did what she's supposed to do. She saved you the job of telling your mother, which you still have to do, but it wouldn't be so hard now that Dru knows what to expect."

"Granny. You don't understand. My mother will not take the news well, and I won't stand her insulting attitude. How will Timmy be able to relax with her around?"

"Armand, Timothee would have to meet your mother sooner or later. You can't keep them apart forever. Your mother will have to meet your wife whether you like it or not. You two have a child on the way. Dru would become a grandmother. That should lighten any woman's mood,"

"Not hers. You already what she's like. She doesn't like things to be done without her approval. She still thinks she's the Lady of Manderley, and she has this thing about other bearers and women in her territory."

"Can you blame her? Your father wasn't known for his loyalty. He was just like your grandfather. Having to find boys and girls coming and leaving your bed chamber like it's a charity house. Who wouldn't blow a fuse? Your mother did a good job at keeping her reputation. Maybe she can train the boy to do so himself,"

"I'm not going to do what my father did," Armie couldn't resist the bile taste that's forming on his tongue as he speaks about his father. He witnessed many of his father's affairs as a kid. Armie couldn't remember one single image of his father without him being drunk, surrounded by women, or ranting his frustrations. "I would never to that to Timmy,"

"That's nice to hear. The boy looks too fragile. He wouldn't be able to withstand that kind of life. There won't be a divorce, of course, only the Royals could pull that off."

"There will be none of that because I'm not my father," Armie fixes his tie. He feels suffocated talking about his father.

"If only your mother and I can hear those words. You should talk to your wife about your mother. Give him heads up on what he needed to do when she gets here. I imagine it wouldn't be the same,"

"Excuse me, Mr. Hammer," Mrs. Danvers cleared her throat. She's been silent this whole time. "Regarding Lady Dru, should I have her bedroom prepared in the West Wing like how it used to be, or should it be moved to the East Wing since the Master Suite is there?"

"Keep it in the West Wing, and make sure to let the new maids know about her restrictions. Tell them to be extra careful,"

"I will. Is there anything else I should make a note of?"

"No, that would be all."

"Should I remind the kitchen to bring dinner to Master Timothee this evening?"

"No need, he'll be dining with us tonight,"

"I'll go see that it's done." Mrs. Danvers walks off with her straight posture and impeccable demeanor.

**East Wing-Master Suite/Timothee Bedroom**

"Timmy, this Saoirse Ronan. She's my favorite tailor. She's been making my dresses since the day I discovered her. I trust her to make you the most beautiful suit for the ball," Beatrice introduces Saoirse to Timothee.

Saorise is a beautiful young lady with red hair, pale skin, and rosy lips. She speaks with a light Irish Accent. You can tell she's not the average proper English girl. Saorise is wearing a chocolate dress that looks like a hybrid of a dress and equestrian clothes. Her strong personality is on full display.

**Saoirse Ronan Clothes**

"It a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ronan." Timothee greeted her with a friendly smile. He feels so at ease with this lady. Her smile and attitude are so cheerful.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Hammer."

"Please call me Timmy,"

"Then you must call me Saoirse,"

They both giggles at each other remarks; they're like the same person.

Beatrice feels like she's looking at twins. "I think you guys are going to get along just fine. Saoirse is the best tailor in town. Her work is excellent. I can't think of anyone more perfect to make your suit,"

"You didn't have to trouble yourself, Beatrice. I could wear my other clothes. Armie had given me plenty already," Timothee shrugged.

"What's wrong with having more? Besides, we're having a party in your honor. Armie will be showing you off as the Gentleman of Manderley. You need something completely new to wear, and I believe Saoirse has just the right thing. Don't you?" Beatrice wink at Saoirse.

"Indeed, I do. I've brought all of my best fabric here today. You two can have your look at it later and choose the ones you like," Saoirse points to her giant trolly of suitcases. "But first, I would need to get your measurements." She picks up her measuring tape and walks toward Timothee. "May I?"

Timothee stood up from where he was sitting and took two steps forward. "Of course," Timothee stretches his arms out to the sides.

Knock, knock, knock.

The three of them turn to the door.

"Come in," Timothee said in a higher volume.

The doors open to Mrs. Danvers and Clarisse standing on the other side. Mrs. Danvers' wears her usual neutral expression, but Clarisse looks kind of nervous and jittery.

Timothee hasn't spoken to or purposely encounter Mrs. Danvers since the incident; he feels that her presence only makes him feels worse, so he decided to avoid her. It's not like she will miss him. She's been doing great without him. Timothee couldn't help but feel that Manderley is running better without him.

"Master Armand asks me to compose a guest list for the Mascaquade Ball and give him the draft tonight. Is there anyone particular that you want to invite, Mr. Hammer?" Mrs. Danvers's mood complements her black clothes and makeup.

Timothee knew she's only doing this for the gloss layer of her duty as Head Housekeeper. Mrs. Danvers knows that he doesn't have any close friends or relatives in England. He's all alone. Or maybe she wanted to remind him.

"This Mascaquade Ball sounds fun. I've never been to one before, but I heard it's really fancy fake and is filled with snobby rich nincompoop," Saoirse spoke as she starts to take his shoulders measurement. Obviously, making fun of the high-class social affair.

Timothee couldn't help but laugh, and Beatrice joins him. "Hahaha,"

"You couldn't be more correct," Beatrice doesn't even try to cover her mouth.

Clarisse is trying her best to contain her smile. It's definitely not going to be funny to face Mrs. Danvers's haunting eyes later.

Mrs. Danvers's mouth forms a line that looks like a hidden grimace. "Grand Lady has asked for Madame Van Hopper to come to tailor their attire for the ball. Perhaps Mrs. Lacy and Mr. Hammer should consider Madame Van Hopper's work first before attempting market items." She points her chin up and looks at Saoirse, "After all, Madame Van Hopper has done three tours in Paris and two in London. She would comply much better with the expected standards at Manderley,"

Saoirse pays her no attention and focuses on her task.

"No, thank you," Timothee dismisses. "I think Saoirse will do better than meeting the standards. I can see it through Beatrice's stunning appearance. I'm certain she will deliver me the best attire I can wish for," Timothee made eye contact with Beatrice and Saoirse, who's standing behind him.

Saoirse smiled and wrapped her measuring tape around Timothee's waist to get the measurement.

"You might want to keep it loose around that area. Timmy is expecting. It's alright to add a few pinches," Beatrice teased.

"Congratulation, Timmy. Is this why you're having a ball?" Saoirse loosens the grip on her measuring tape to give Timothee some room around the waist. "You don't seem like the social butterfly. Or a snobby person," she sneered at Mrs. Danvers.

"Yes, it's to celebrate our wedding. We were planning to do something for months. I only learned about the pregnancy two weeks ago. Kill two birds with one stone, I guess," Timothee shrugged. "You should come to the ball, Saosire. It will be fun. You said you never been to one before. Maybe this is the time to do it,"

"That's a great idea, Saoirse. You said you couldn't find a chance to wear your ball gowns. This is your chance. It'll be amazing for you to join us," Beatrice is eager to have her friend join the celebration.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea,"

"Neither do I." Mrs. Danvers's stern voice cuts through the atmosphere again. "Pardon me, Mrs. Lacy. Mr. Hammer. But this gathering is made for approved guest and not staff; the people invited to Manderley must be close associates to the Hammer family,"

"Well, Saoirse is my new friend, and I want to invite her to the ball. I can approve her invitation,"

"There's something that you don't quite understand, Mr.Hammer. This event is held as a come back for Manderley. It will be attended by Lords, Ladies, Noblemen, and Noblewomen. There not much room to fit anyone else-"

"Then make room for them," Timothee cuts her off without hesitation. He's fed up with her disapproving tone. "I want to invite my friend. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to put her name on the guest list. This ball is held in my honor, not those who are attending it. I could care less what haughty title they possess. Now, please, do as I requested,"

"Very well, Mr. Hammer. I'll carry out your order," Mrs. Danvers turns the other direction,

"Wait," Timothee calls her, "Saoirse is going to be staying at Manderley for the next few days while she works on our clothes. Can you ask someone to sort out a suite for her in the Guest House?"

Mrs. Danvers turns back around to face him. "That wouldn't be possible. I think the staff quarter would be more appropriate. I can arrange a space sufficient enough for Ms. Ronan to work from,"

"Would _Madame_ _Vann Hopper_ have to sleep in the staff quarter as well?"

"Of course not. She-"

"There's your answer. If Madame Van Hopper can sleep in the Guest House, so can Saoirse,"

"Mrs. Danvers, I never heard of outside employees sleeping in the servant or staff quarters. It's definitely not how Manderley should be run," Beatrice can see how degrading this woman is to everyone around her. "I don't think Armie approved any of this,"

"The rules of Manderley has always been clear as day. I've executed them accordingly,"

"Not anymore." Timothee challenges her authority. "Clarisse, would you please help settle Saoirse things into the Guest House?"

"...yes...Mrs. Hammer..." Clarisse stammered as she looks between Mrs. Danvers's glaze and Timothee's expression. Clarisse gathered two of Saoirse's personal bags before exiting the master chamber in a hurry.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me, Mrs. Danvers? If not, then you're free to leave,"

"There's nothing else that needs your attention at the moment, but I have to inform you that Lady Dru will be making her appearance within one to two days. Senior Mrs. Hammer and Master Armand will need everyone to be aware and prepared for her arrival,"

"My mother is coming?" Beatrice stood up from her seat.

"Yes, I sent an invite to Ama Hotel a couple of days ago," Mrs. Danvers found her smile again.

"Why would you send an invite before we decided on the Mascaquade Ball? What if we didn't want to do anything? Did Armie asks you to do it?" Beatrice questions her vigorously. Anything that has to deal with her mother has her on edge.

Timothee can sense Beatrice's distress. He always heard Armie sensitively talking about his mother. He never asks because he didn't want to remind Armie. It looks like Lady Dru has a risky relationship with both her children.

Timothee feels stressed out himself. He'll have to meet her in less than two days.

"He didn't need to. It's an automatic invite for Lady Dru to any family gathering occasions. It is the same with Senior Mrs. Hammer, Mr. Lacy, and you. The late Mrs. Hammer has started this custom ever since her first summer in Manderley. Unless told otherwise, I always write a personal invite to all the immediate family members," she shifts her glaze from Beatrice to Timothee.

"Like I said, not anymore. A lot of things will change. Starting with the invites, you run every guest's name by Mr. Hammer or me from now on. No _uninvited_ guess or visitors will be received," Timothee stared back at her; he made sure to enunciate the statement.

"As you wish, Mr. Hammer. If you'll excuse me, I have to arrange for dinner. Are there any other rules you want to established?"

"No,"

Mrs. Danvers turns around and leave, shutting the door behind her.

"She's a bitch," Saoirse commented while writing down the last measurement. She retracted her measuring tape to put it back in her case.

"Saoirse," Beatrice scolds.

Saoirse looks back at her. "Really?"

"She is irritable, but I'm not sure if that is the term you should be using," Timothee fixes his collar and takes a seat next to Beatrice. He's a little stiff from standing in one place.

"I call it as I see it,"

"What's this about the uninvited guest? Mrs. Danvers wouldn't take in uninvited guest," Beatrice felt odd about their earlier conversation. She realized that Timothee and Mrs. Danvers's relationship is beyond strained. This woman is getting more upsetting every time she sees her.

Timothee looks at his lap and sighs. "It was two weeks ago when a guy named Jack Favell came to visit the estate. I didn't know why he was here, but Mrs. Danvers wanted me to greet him. I couldn't deny him to his face, so I had a conversation with him and showed him around the house. Armie got mad at me for letting Mr. Favell into Manderley. I found out he was supposed to be banned from Manderley. Armie left later that evening. That night I fell out of bed and injured myself,"

"Oh, Timmy. I'm so sorry." Beatrice pats his back in sympathy. "Armie is such a hot-headed person. It wasn't your fault,"

"Of course, it wasn't. It's Mrs. Danvers's. She set you up," Saoirse came straight with the facts.

"Saoirse, I don't think Mrs. Danvers would purposely invite someone who's banned from Manderley," Timothee don't want to blow things out of proportion.

"Yes, she would. She knew that this person was banned from the estate. Why did she invite him in? Why asks you to entertain him? Couldn't she do it herself?" Saoirse pressed for the main questions. "No. Because she needs you to do it. She wants to be the one who gets deemed as the bad person,"

"Saoirse, we don't know if Mrs. Danvers did invite him or not. He could've come on his own."

"Then, why didn't she asks him to go away?"

"Maybe she's like me and didn't want to deny him right in front of everyone,"

"Timmy, I know her for five minutes, and I don't think this lady has a problem with saying 'no' to anyone," Saoirse crossed her arms.

"Did you say his last name was _'Favell'?_ " Beatrice thought the name sound familiar.

"Yes. Do you know him, Beatrice?"

"I don't, but I know that Armie's late wife's family is really close with the Favell family. I think she and this Jack guy were friends at one point, but I never met him, not even at her funeral. I didn't know that Armie had banned him from Manderley,"

"You think Mrs. Danvers knows him?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. She was a governess for a long time. If her mistress knew him, then she would have to meet him once or twice," Beatrice nods at her theory.

"That proves that she did it on purpose to blame you," Saoirse concludes.

"But-"

" **Mr. Hammer!** " Clarisse ran into the Master Bedroom with all the speed she can muster. "Mr-Mr. Ham-m-mer!" She's having a hard time catching her breath and talking.

"What is it? Slow down. Breath, Clarisse." Timothee caught Clarisse's arm to prevent her from falling. "Are you alright? What's the rush?"

"The master's mother. She's here!"

"What?!"

" **What?!** "

"Who's here?" Saoirse is the only person who's not freaking out in the room.

"Lady Dru, her carriage arrived in the courtyard,"

"But they said it would take her one to two days," Timothee feels cold all of a sudden.

"Mother does like to catch people unexpectedly," Beatrice rushes to the window to look outside.

"More like intruding," Saoirse remarks.

"It looks like we can't avoid her." Beatrice crosses over to Timmy, "Don't worry, Timmy. My mother might have a bit of a reputation-"

"A lot," Saoirse fixes Beatrice's word choice.

Beatrice rolls her eyes at Saoirse. "As I was saying, she's known to be critical, but Armie and I will be right by your side. I don't have time to go over the things I need you to do _or not do_ around her. Just do what I do and try not to speak to her, got it?"

Timothee nods as he takes in a deep breath. "Got it,"

"Alright. Saoirse follows Clarisse to your room and stays there until it's clear."

"Fine, I'll hide from 'mommy dearest,'" Saoirse grin sarcastically. "Remember to come and get me," she waves at them, then follows Clarisse to the Guest House.

When Saoirse has left the room completely, Beatrice turns back to Timothee, "Let's go. Follow my lead," they held on to each other's hand while walking to the Main House.

Timothee's heart feels like it's going to explode anytime. He hopes that Lady Dru doesn't live up to her reputation.

**Main House-Dinner Hall**

Timothee's wish didn't come true.

The stories were true.

Lady Dru is as critical as they come.

Dru is wearing a dark blue floral dress with long lacy sleeves. She wears diamond jewelry; her eyes are lacy with dark eye powder. They're not bright like Beatrice but more critical than Armie's. There was no smile on her face when she walked into the Main House.

**Dru Anne Mobley Clothes**

As soon as she walks into the Main House, Dru took off her hat and glove. She handed them to a younger maid, who looks no more than fourteen, and told her to bring it up to her room.

The maid, who obviously is new and confused, didn't execute the order right away, and that was enough to set Dru off.

"Why are you still standing here?! Do you not understand the human language? Or do I need to do your job for you?"

"My Lady, it's not worth your time. Here, let me bring your items upstairs," Frith tries to step in to settle the situation.

But he got a mouth full of fire, "Did I asks for you? I'm asking her."

Armie grimaces and sighs. "Mother, just let Frith take your things. It's not a big problem."

"What a nice welcome, Armand. Is this how you let them handle our home? Where is Danvers?" Dru looks around the area for the Housekeeper. "And why aren't all of the lights lit? Is this all the staff we have left? What have you done with...?" And the questions and remarks continued until Armie could no longer take it. He used dinner as an excuse to cut her off.

She arrived right on time for dinner. Maybe she planned this so they can't avoid talking to her.

The tables and seats are prepared. The family took their place. Dru sat next to Senior Mrs. Hammer. Timothee is sitting in between Armie and Beatrice. He can feel the anxiety radiating off their body.

If this is their last dinner... it's not worth it.

"What is being served tonight?" Dru's voice reached everyone at the table.

Timothee looks up to see Dru looking straight at him; he didn't realize he's been zoning out. Timothee gulps nervously. "Uh...Pardon me?" He asks nervously.

"I said, what is being served for dinner tonight?"

"Um...I haven't read the menu for today, so-"

"You don't know. That's all you need to say if you didn't want to answer me,"

"Oh no, that's not-I-that's not my intentions-" Timothee can't find the words to describe. He didn't mean to offend her.

"Mother, that's not what Timmy meant," Armie steps in at the moment he sees Timothee struggles to speak. "He's saying that he doesn't know, and that's perfectly fine,"

Dru chuckle sarcastically. "You mean to tell me that he doesn't know what's being served for dinner, and he's supposedly in charge of everything in this house. Come one, Armand. I'm not a child to be fooled."

"I don't care if you're fooled or not. I'm telling the truth. Timmy has been having some health problems, so I told him not to worry too much about the housework. Nothing is wrong with that. Mrs. Danvers and Frith can take care of things around here,"

"I didn't say anything was wrong with that. I'm saying that there is a better way he could've phrased that instead of acting like he doesn't want to talk to me,"

"That's because you are making him feel anxious," Armie rolled his eyes. His mother knows exactly what buttons to push. They can't stay in each other presence without arguing.

"I didn't make him. He did that on himself. How can I make him feel a certain way?" Dru feels offended.

"By being yourself. You have to make it all about you. Why can't you come home and be happy? Why can't you be a happy mother for your children?" Armie's voice is rising.

Timothee can feel a headache coming his way. He can't help but feel that this is his fault.

"Maybe because my children refuse to acknowledge me. I can't be happy for you if you don't care to fill me into your lives. Look around you, Armand. Everyone is a part of this but me. I don't even get informed about my son's wedding. What am I suppose to do? Who am I to be happy for?"

Timothee's head is starting to spin; he feels a little light-headed. He held on to the table's side for support.

"So this is what it's about. You're mad about the wedding, so now you're taking it out on Timmy and me!"

"Armand, you need to calm down. Don't raise your voice at your mother," Senior Mrs. Hammer finally steps in to separate the two of them.

"I wasn't the one who started this,"

"So this is my fault?"

Timothee's eyelids are starting to feel heavy. What's wrong with him? Is he getting sleepy?

"Timmy, are you alright?" Beatrice sees Timothee shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He looks pale.

Timothee nods. He wants to say that he's fine; he tries to blink away the drowsiness.

"Timmy?" Beatrice asks in a small voice. She's getting concerned.

"I didn't say that," Armie rubbed his face in tiredness.

"Then, what are you saying? You clearly think I'm the one to blame here."

"I never blamed you for anything. I find it irritable that you find yourself at the center of attention every time. Not everything is about you. I didn't want to invite you because you always make everything into a problem. I'm done dealing with your nonsense,"

"Is that so? Then, why did you invite me here?"

"I didn't invite you. Granny and Mrs. Danvers did,"

Timothee can no longer keep his eyes open. Everything around him got quieter and darker.

" **Timmy!** " Beatrice caught Timothee, so he doesn't fall off the chair. "Armie! Timmy fainted!"

This tore Armie's attention away from his mother. "Timmy?!" He pulled Timothee into his arms to examine him.

"What's wrong with him?" Dru asks, not a bit concern but more annoyed.

"Quick, summon the doctor," Senior Mrs. Hammer told Frith to get their family physician.

Armie carried Timothee up to their room in a hurry. Beatrice helps him settle Timothee into the bed.

Dr. Hydar arrived shortly to take a look at Timothee. It turns out that stress is what caused a drop in Timothee's blood calcium, causing him to lose consciousness. Dr. Hydar warns them against letting Timothee experiences too much pressure or tension. This can be dangerous to his health.

When Timothee wakes up, he saw Beatrice and Clarisse next to him. Beatrice told him that Dru and Armie have gotten into another fight because she asked Dr. Hydar whether Timothee carries any genetic disease that will affect her grandchild. And she wanted to know if he's fit enough to carry more than one male child. They were all very offensive and personal questions that Dr. Hydar cannot answer. Not once did she asked about Timothee's health.

Armie was enraged. He lashed out at her in front of the Master Suite. Everyone saw them yelling at each other. Senior Mrs. Hammer had to separate them; she called them into her room for a private talk so Timothee can get some rest. Beatrice stayed behind to look after him; she didn't want to hear what her mother and brother have to say to each other. She has heard enough for a lifetime.

One dinner ruin.

'This is all my fault.' Timothee thought.

He never sees Armie lose himself in front of anyone. Maybe he gets it from his mother. They're two people that possess the same personality but with different purposes.

It's only the first evening. The next couple of days is going to be very hard. Will they make it out without losing themselves?

Timothee sigh as a rests his head on the pillow that night.

The ball is in five days. He needs to survive the next five days with his mother-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert! I want to say and justify what I said in the first chapter regarding Armie Hammer's case on the next page. It will be label "Justification." If you guys wish not to engage or don't like the topic, you don't need to read it.


	3. Justification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EndNote: WARNING!!! ADULT CONTENT
> 
> This next section is a justification for what I express about the Armie Hammer case in the last chapter. If you guys aren't interested or don't want to engage in this discussion, I would advise you not to read the next part.
> 
> Please, keep this a safe place for people to share their opinions. It doesn't matter if you're for or against it, but please don't criticize or harass others who don't share the same view. Thank you.

EndNote: **WARNING!!! ADULT CONTENT**

This next section is a justification for what I express about the Armie Hammer case in the last chapter. If you guys aren't interested or don't want to engage in this discussion, I would advise you not to read the next part.

Please, keep this a safe place for people to share their opinions. It doesn't matter if you're for or against it, but please don't criticize or harass others who don't share the same view. Thank you.

In the last chapter, I stated, **"Yes, I know what is currently going on in the news regarding Armie Hammer, but that doesn't change my perspective as a fan. I still appreciate his work in the film and theatre industry. I'm not going to state my point of view about the current situation because so far, nothing has been verified as true or false."**

Many people have mistaken that I'm for the situation or agree that Armie Hammer's innocent. The truth is, I don't know. I decided to remain neutral. What I meant to say is that I am a fan of Armie Hammer's work, not his personal life, so I'm not here to judge what his personal life says about him.

This story came to me because I'm a fan of the independent film _'Call Me By Your Name'_ and _'Rebecca.'_ I'm not trying to use this fanfiction as a medium to open any hate or like towards the situation with _**Armie Hammer leaked DMs**_. I'm not saying it's right or wrong. Nor whose side I'm on because I know so little about this situation.

Some readers think that I'm defending Armie Hammer or taking his side, but I am not. I have to elaborate my viewpoint because I have been reading up on many things that are not so pleasant, and many hateful debates start taking place.

**First** , Armie Hammer was allegedly claimed to be sexually assaulting women and a cannibal. The evidence is presented through DMs that were very convincing, but we live in a high tech world. It made me question the authenticity of these messages. **Personally** , I have done a cut and paste with these kinds of pictures before, so I know that it can be done. Real or fake remains at a 50/50 chance. This needs to be verified. **(This is my opinion.)**

The text before is an example.

**Then** , we have a source saying that the evidence is fake. The DMs and messages were leaked through this IG account, but the person in the message below says they're all made-up. This is the part where I'm baffled. I'm just like you guys. I want to know the truth, but the sources are so unclear.

When later asks, this person restated that it isn't her who said that messages are fake. It was one of Armie Hammer's fans. Again with the high tech, real and fake can easily be debated. **I'm more than conflicted at this point because I don't know which source to trust.** There are people who' saying it's true, but others would conflict with that statement. ****

**This is when I decide to go neutral and stop seeking any more hearsay comments or unverified sources. I'm waiting for legal actions to be carried out.**

This picture is another example I pulled from social media. The source that said it was all untrue. She has actually switched her account off to private, so there's no way to reach out.

Several women have also stepped up and stated their claims of being sexually abused and r*pe by Armie Hammer. No official legal statement has been given, but as a person, I always look at things from the victim's perspective before I question the allegation.

It is tough to deal with these cases because things are always more tangled than it looks on the outside. 

**As I said before, there are so many unclear sources thrown around on social media and no verified sources, which I find odd because that is the first thing I would do.**

**So my standpoint remains neutral. I don't want people to assume that I'm saying all these allegations are false or shutting down people who have the opposite opinion.**

** This last part is my OPINION. I repeat. It's my OPINION. I'm not making anyone do anything. **

**The last thing** I want to address is the ongoing memes and hate comments thrown against the ladies speaking out against Armie Hammer, Armie Hammer himself, his family, Elizabeth Chambers, and Timothee Chalamet.

I don't think that the ladies involved in this case ( **whether the allegations are true or not** ) deserve to have these memes made about them. Because it's not only hurtful towards them, but it's affecting other people who are also victims of these unfortunate crimes. **Sexual assult, r*pe, or cannibalism should not be viewed as a joke.** Instead, we should be encouraging women to come forward with their stories and not make fun of or hurl hateful statements at them before getting to know the real story.

The same things go for Armie Hammer ( **whether the allegations are true or not** ); he doesn't deserve to have all these things hateful memes and comments thrown at him for something that could possibly be false. 

My personal evaluation of Armie Hammer is that he's an extremist. He does things without realizing the consequences so that I can believe some aspect of the story. I don't care how kinky people are in their personal life. I always admire his unapologetic character, but when the cannibal and abuse claims surface, that is when I truly find it problematic. **I don't believe that he's a cannibal or an abuser, but the messages tell a different story. I mean, what do I know? Then, there's the question of whether the messages can be trusted. My questions still lie with the messages and the amount of truth to the story.**

So far, because of all these allegations, not only Armie Hammer but his families and friends have been pulled into this mess as well. I can't imagine what it's like for his children. It's not a fun experience to be in school, and someone pulls up a meme about your dad being a cannibal. **(I'm not saying that he** **is** **or isn't. I'm just sympathizing with his daughter and son. Please don't take it out of context.)**

I've read up so many comments on how Elizabeth Chamber, Armie Hammer's ex-wife, is behind all of this. Frankly, I don't believe this is because I can't find where Elizebeth can fit into all of this. **(This is the only straightforward opinion that I have.)** They've even managed to pull Timothee Chalamet's name into this mess. I don't think that these two people deserve what is being thrown against them. The only reason why their name is even mentioned is due to their connections with Armie Hammer. _**If you can, please stop the tweeting, sharing, and messaging that would bring up the issues in an offensive/invading way towards the peoples that aren't even involved.**_

The benefit of the doubt for everyone, I guess. It's not ideal, but if people can spare some, it makes the whole thing seems a little better. I don't know. I think that both sides of the party deserve to be heard before things escalate. ( **Social media wars are critical.** )

A lot of us don't want to know the story. Some people decided to pick sides right away without really knowing the situation. They would come up with memes, anti-comment, and accusing statements towards both parties and their friends/families. Which I find sad and disturbing. No matter how this turns out, both sides will be affected more or less.

It's either someone's lying or everyone is lying. I would advise you guys to stay away from harassing and hate comments aim against you in the cyber world because it would only do harm and no good. No matter which side of the story you believe, don't use verbal or physical violence to get that point across. Please, stay safe.

I'm sorry for the long-expression; I really want to express what I think and how I approach this subject. **As I said, you guys are free to express your opinions, but please keep this a safe place for everyone. Please don't criticize or harass others who don't share the same view. Thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Hello, Sweets. Sorry guys for the late update. I've been busy with college life. My midterm has just ended, and I still have a lot to catch up on. My apologies for keeping you guys waiting for a long time. I have written two new chapters to end the stories. I hope you guys like them, and feel free to leave a comment. Thank you. 

**East Wing-Master Bedroom**

"I'm sorry," Armie's chest rumbles underneath Timothee's head.

Armie's arms are wrapped securely around Timothee's body.

"Why are you sorry?" He looks up at Armie.

"I know you're not comfortable with my mother around. It must be hard on you. But, don't worry. I'll have everyone leave as soon as the event is over,"

"And if they don't?"

"...then..." Armie stops to think. "Then, we'll leave. I can take you to the summer villa in Italy. You'll love it there. We can stay until you have the baby. You can take your time and recover, and when our baby is old enough, we can start traveling. How does that sound?"

"It sounds lovely." Timothee smiles. "But, we can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"Because we can't run away from our problems. They're your family. You can't get rid of them that easily. They'll always be there. It's never too soon to learn to accept them or at least act as you appreciate them,"

Armie scoffs, "With my granny and Beatrice, I can do it all day. But my mother is a different story. She's not going to appreciate anyone. That's why I distance myself from her to prevent these disputes from happening. She can't be nice even if she tries. I don't want to waste my time on her,"

"Have you ever asks her why?"

"You want me to ask my mother, 'why are you bitter all the time?' I know the answer will be something related to my father. She builds up her feelings for years to unleash them on everyone else."

"Maybe if you talk to her and get to know her side of the story, it will make the relationship so much better. I'm not saying she will change, but you'll know where she's coming from. Running away with our baby is not the only option,"

Armie pecks Timothee's lips. "You're always so positive. I love that about you. But let's don't approach this subject. I'll try not to pick fights with her, but that's all I can do," Armie doesn't want to talk to his mother at all. He's tired of their arguments. He wants to stay away from her. That's not too much to ask.

"Armie-"

"Let's not talk about her anymore. The ball is in a couple of days. How's your suit coming along? Do you want me to get you another tailor?" Armie changes the subject.

"No. Saoirse is doing great. She's almost done with mine and Beatrice's dress."

"Granny has summoned Madame Van Hopper to come by tomorrow. If you need anything else, you can ask her,"

"I'm fine. It's-"

"Great. Let's get some sleep. I'm tired from today," Armie reaches for the oil lamp on their nightstand. He turns it off and returns to their usual position.

Timothee feels Armie's arms around him again. He can only make out his shadow in the dark.

Armie slowly fell asleep next to him, while Timothee couldn't help but stay awake. These are the moment he feels so far away from Armie.

**The Next Morning-Main House/Guest Hall**

Timothee and Beatrice were called to the Guest Hall by Senior Mrs. Hammer.

They talked with Saorise about their attire when Alice came to inform them to come to the Main House.

Beatrice and Timothee wore their casual attire.

Timothee has on a black suit, which highlights his curly locks perfectly. It was one of many gifts from Armie when they arrived at Manderley.

**Timothee Clothes**

Beatrice has on an emerald dress with golden designs and laces. It made her posture looks stunning and adds a glow to her skin.

**Beatrice Lacy Clothes**

In the Guest Hall, they were met with Senior Mrs. Hammer sitting in her wheelchair looking gorgeous in her white and purple dress.

**Senior Mrs. Hammer Clothes**

Next to her is Dru. She's wearing a dark magenta dress with black lacy sleeves. Her expression was neutral until she sees Timothee. Then, it became a scowl.

**Dru Ann Hammer Clothes**

"Timothee, come here. Sit next to me," Senior Mrs. Hammer tapped the seat next to hers.

Timothee complies and sits next to her; Beatrice sits beside him.

"What are you wearing?" Dru looks at him disapprovingly. "Why aren't you wearing your corset? Who dressed you this morning?" Her brows creases, and her voice rises. It's like she wants everyone to hear her comments.

"Mother, you don't need to speak so loudly. Timothee can hear you. Also, if you don't remember, he's pregnant. You're not supposed to wear your corset during this time. That's what the doctors and midwives recommend. It's better for the baby's development." Beatrice came to Timothee's defense.

Timothee looks at his flat stomach, covered by the black vest.

"What do they know about pregnancy? Do the doctors get pregnant? I was wearing my corset at six months while I was pregnant with Armand. He came out healthy. Only useless people can give birth to defective children. It's all excuses for their failure. I'm not like those fools," she rolls her eyes. "And I definitely don't leave my room dressing like one either," she eyes Timothee sharply.

"Mother, Armie wasn't healthy. He was underweight and was constantly sick because you insisted on losing weight at six months so you can fit into your clothes and corset. You went into labor at eight months. This took a toll on your and Armie's health. The midwives said your body went under intense pressure. You were so close to malnutrition. Don't you remember?"

How can she forget? That was the day when they told her she could no longer conceive. Those nurses and midwives did this to her. She was fine until the doctors made her drink those medications. Armand would've been fine if they let her carry him to term. She shouldn't have listened to those people. They made her infertile. It's all their fault.

"What do you know, Beatrice? You weren't there to witness what happened. I didn't have the privilege of staying at home and do nothing. I had people to meet every single day. I can't walk outside looking like a whale who's about to burst. I was fine until your father brought in those nurses and doctors. It's those people who made your brother ill." Dru points to a space in the room as if the people she's talking about are standing right there. "Now they're doing it to my grandchild. I can't expect him to care for the baby properly when he couldn't even understand how not to act like an idiot when I'm talking to him." She turns to Timothee accusingly.

"Mother! Can you stop being so rude? You can't keep pointing your finger around. It's partly your fault for the things that happened to Armie. Timothee is doing his best. If only you can see how stressed he is. The least you can do is be polite."

"Is that how you should be talking to me?"

"Why not? That's how you've been talking to Timmy,"

"Beatrice! I am your _mother_."

"You don't act like it,"

"How-"

"Enough!" Senior Mrs. Hammer stops them. "Stop arguing. Beatrice, don't talk to your mother like that,"

"Yes, granny."

"Dru, you need to understand that Timothee is the Master of Manderley now. You can't talk to him like that either. Everyone has their own way of raising their children. As long as Armand is fine with it, then it shouldn't be a problem. Timothee is carrying your grandchild. He needs to be healthy to have a strong baby. If you can't help him, then don't make it harder. I don't want to hear any more of your comments."

"But mother, how is he fit to carry Armand's son? Look at him. What kind of master is he? Danvers told me that he doesn't even care to do half of the household management around here. How can I accept him as Armand's wife?" Dru can't say enough how much she despised his lack of recognition. To her, Timothee is nothing more than a servant.

Beatrice wrapped her arm around Timothee's shoulder as a source of comfort. She wishes her mother would disappear.

"Dru, did you not hear what I said? You cannot talk to Timothee like that. I didn't talk to you this way when you first came to Manderley, did I? Timothee is a young boy. He can learn. You will have to rely on Armand and him to take care of you one day. I suggest you learn to accept what you cannot fathom," Senior Mrs. Hammer said sternly. This isn't up for debate anymore.

Dru exhales heavily. She's overwhelmed with hard feelings.

"It's alright, Timothee," Beatrice rubs his arm to support him.

"Thank you," Timothee said above a whisper.

The next sound they heard was the clicking of heels. The sound is too familiar.

Mrs. Danvers came to announce the guests' arrival. She's wearing her usual black clothes and a red jacket, making it harder to ignore her.

**Mrs. Danvers Clothes**

  
  
  
Two people enter the room.

Timothee sees a young girl who doesn't look older than twenty. Timothee doesn't recognize her; he's never seen her before. She's wearing a fancy pink and gold dress with decorative bows and flowers. This girl must come from a high-class family.

**Mystery Girl Clothes**

The next person must be Madame Van Hopper. Timothee had heard of her when he's in Paris. They have never met, but people say that she's an addict to fabric and colors. If anything, the clothes she's wearing are an indication.

**Madame Van Hopper**

The two brightly dressed ladies approach them.

"Esther, you made it," Dru got up enthusiastically to greet the young lady. "Mother, this is Esther. She's the person I've been telling you about. She has met Armand before. They were great friends. He will be so happy to see her again."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Hammer. Lady Dru has told me so much about you,"

"Likewise. Have a seat," Senior Mrs. Hammer greeted her politely.

"Sit next to me, Esther. You look so beautiful today." Dru seems to like this girl very much.

Esther sits down gracefully next to Dru; her smile never fades.

"Madame Van Hopper, good to see you again. Was your journey difficult?"

"Oh, of course not. I was more than happy to come to your service. I don't even feel tired. All I could think about was coming to see you guys. Senior Mrs. Hammer and Lady Dru are my best clients. What more can I asks for?" Madame Van Hopper laughed loudly. She's clearly kissing up to them.

"I'm glad to hear. Sit down and have some tea while we talk about the upcoming ball."

"Wonderful. I'm happy to assist you. I have my team picked out the best fabric in London for today. If you guys don't like it, then I have more. I guarantee there will be something for everyone."

"I do not doubt that. The ball is less than a week away. Do you think it will be enough time to complete all of the clothes by then?" Senior Mrs. Hammer picks up her teacup by the saucer.

"Of course, I will have my whole team put everything else aside and focus solely on your dresses. They will be ready in two days." Madame Van Hopper made a promise.

"That would be magnificent. Esther, be sure to choose something you like as well. We can charge everything to Manderley. Pick whatever you like. Consider it my gift," Dru offers graciously.

Esther's eyes light up immediately. "Thank you so much, Lady Dru. You are too kind to me." She seized the opportunity.

"I have a collection that is perfect for the two young ladies." She addressed Esther and Beatrice. "I presented it in Paris last spring. All of the sponsors loved them to no end. I'll have them bring it up right away,"

"No, thank you. I don't need to see it." Beatrice rejects her. "I already have someone working on my dress. She should be done by tonight. You can focus on Esther's dress,"

"That wouldn't be necessary. Tell them to stop what they're doing because I can provide something ten times better. My boutique has been at Manderley's service for years. There's nothing that I can't do. I will provide you with something double the amount and half the time. How does that sound, Mrs. Lacy?" She proudly advertises herself.

"Convincing. But my answer remains the same. I've already found someone, and I don't plan on changing it. Thank you, anyway."

"Very well, but I fear you might change your mind later. If you do, then you can have your assistance come find me," Madame Van Hopper waves her hand at Timothee.

"Assistance? This is my brother-in-law. He's Armie's husband," Beatrice corrected her harshly.

"Armie is married?!" Esther said in a shocking tone. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh?! Terribly sorry. I didn't expect for Mr. Hammer to marry such a-um I mean," she cleared her throat. "- so soon. I'm Madame Van Hopper, owner of Bronx Bouquet. Please to meet you, Mr?"

"Hammer. Timothee Chalamet Hammer."

"Right!" Madame Van Hopper laughed sarcastically to cover up her awkwardness.

Beatrice rolled her eyes. 'DUH!' This is a stupid interaction. If only Saoirse is here.

"Pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Van Hopper," Timothee said in a bored tone.

"It's Madame." She corrects him. "It's alright. Maybe you didn't hear me clearly,"

"I did, actually. I find the meaning to be similar or _the same_ ,"

"Well, it seems that Mr. Hammer is still too young to understand the High French Culture," Madame Van Hopper's smile dropped, and her voice sounds snarky. She doesn't like it when people call anything but 'Madame.'

"Timmy is from Paris. His father is French." Beatrice corrects her. "I'm pretty sure he has the culture figured out more than anyone in this room," Beatrice wouldn't let anyone get away with that attitude.

Madame Van Hopper opens her mouth, but nothing could come out of it. She has nothing to say.

"Lady Dru, I didn't know that Armie was married. Why didn't I hear about the wedding?" Esther questioned Dru.

"You see, I didn't know about it either," she glared at Timothee.

"A lot of us didn't know, but that's fine. Armand wanted a private wedding with Timothee. That's why we have this ball in honor of their wedding and Timothee's pregnancy," Senior Mrs. Hammer informed her.

"What?!" Esther is not good at hiding her emotions. "Your pregnant?" Esther looks at Timothee like he's grown another head.

"Yes, Timothee's pregnant. He's about two and a half months." Senior Mrs. Hammer answers for Timothee. "Is something wrong, Esther? You seem surprised. Didn't Dru tell you about Timothee?" She turns to look at Dru.

Of course, Dru didn't want Esther to learn about the pregnancy. Esther was supposed to be her daughter-in-law. Esther and Armie had met some time ago, but Armie was still married, and Esther was underage. Dru knew that Esther admired Armie because Esther is her niece. Esther's father is her first-cousin.

She planned to let Esther meet Armie, so she can slowly maneuver their relationship. As long as Armie likes Esther, Dru can successfully get Timothee to leave Manderley. That's why she had sent for Esther to come to Manderley in such a short time. After all, Esther is a young girl with beautiful looks and great background. If Esther can become Armie's wife, it would make her relationship with him so much better. Also, she can still have power over Manderley without someone like Timothee getting in her way.

But her plan has a flaw. Timothee had to become pregnant.

"Hmph!" Esther got up and stormed out of the Guest Hall.

"Esther!" Dru calls after her. "Mother, why did you have to say that?!"

"Why shouldn't I say that? It's the truth. Timothee is carrying my great grand-child,"

"But I could've told her that later. She really likes Armie. Esther is a young girl. You have to give her time to adjust," Dru speaks like she's in the right.

Timothee finally understood. This is the reason why Dru invited Esther.

"Then, that's her problem, not mine. We're planning a celebration to honor Timothee. Esther should know what the event is about before attending it. What kind of girl would go to someone else's home blindly?" Senior Mrs. Hammer scolds her. " Dru, if you want to stay here, then sit down and let Madame Van Hopper sketch your dress. If you don't want to be here, then go to your room. Danvers,"

"Yes, Grand Lady,"

"Go fetch, Esther. Don't let her run around the Main House."

Mrs. Danvers left with her clicking heels.

"Mother-"

"That's enough,"

Dru deflated in her seat. Her mind is nowhere near the fabrics.

"Beatrice, take Timothee up to his room. We'll have someone call you for dinner. Also, make sure that your attires are complete before tonight,"

"Yes, granny." Beatrice took Timothee's hand to guide him out of there.

What a stressful evening? How can they survive through the rest of the week?

The next four days weren't any easier. Dru convinced Esther to come back, and she did every day. Esther would come in the morning to drink tea with Dru. In the evening, they would walk around the estate, riding horses, picking flowers, painting, etc. Dru would also keep her for dinner.

Esther would use dinner time to talk to Armie and make him pay attention to her. She would speak about anything she likes and make everyone listens to her story. No one could get a word out at the dinner table. Dru would encourage her conversation by adding to the topic.

Armie wants to talk to Timothee, but they always get interrupted.

The night before the ball, Esther came to the master suite to look for Armie. She wants Armie to take a walk with her beside the sea. She even had her maid prepared a basket of food for them.

That was the limit for Armie. He slams the door in her face.

"Can you believe her?"

Timothee is sitting on the bed with a book in his hand. "Was that Esther? Why didn't you invite her in?"

"Are you kidding? She's like a leech."

Timothee chuckle. "She's only here for two more days. She'll leave after the ball."

"Or we can leave right now," Armie jumped onto the bed.

"Running away is not the option,"

"Yes, it is. I did it for the last five years,"

Timothee laughs and shakes his head. "We need to get through tomorrow. After that, we can do whatever we want,"

Armie's head fell on Timothee's shoulder. "You're no fun,"

"Go to sleep. You need to get up early tomorrow,"

"Is that your suit for tomorrow?" Armie points to the neatly wrapped boxes at the end of their bed.

"Yes, Saoirse brought it to me yesterday,"

"Can I see it?" Armie is about to open the boxes.

"Wait! No!" Timothee jumped to his feet to stop him. "You can't see it yet,"

"What's so secret? Let take a look at it," Armie tries to grab the box, but Timothee took a step back to avoid him.

"You can't see. It's a surprise," Timothee smiles mischievously.

"I don't like surprises," Armie crosses his arms.

"You'll like this one. Beatrice told me to get ready with her tomorrow so I won't see you until the ball,"

"My husband and sister teaming up to deceive me. What a shame?" Armie teased him.

"Then, I guess you'll rather go for a walk and have an evening picnic with Esther." Timothee retreated to his side of the bed. "I'll stay here to immerse in my shame,"

Armie smiles knowingly. He quickly took off his shirt and tossed it at the side of the bed. Armie climbed up on the bed and crawled towards Timothee. "Oh, you'll be immersing in something, but it won't be a _shame_ ," Armie roughly took off his shirt and took Timothee's hand to put it on top of his hard member.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not for you. I could never be too tired for my sweet peaches," Armie kisses him deeply.

Another active night went by.

**Masquerade Ball Day**

Timothee has woken up early today to prepare for the ball. Saorise and Beatrice helped him prepared. Timothee's suit remains a surprise to everyone else.

Instead of making a grand entrance into the Hall from the top of the stairs, Timothee sneaks in from the side entrance with a mask on so he can surprise Armie. Timothee's suit outshines everyone at Manderley. It's a black and royal blue accent suit and a royal blue tie put together by a silver pin. The dark colors and intricate designs compliment his curly hair and glowing skin.

**Timothee Formal Suit**

Armie is wearing a black and white suit. The suit is made of leather, a bronze necktie, and a wide neck that outlines his broad shoulders. The outfit radiates his masculinity.

Armie is waiting for Timothee; he tries to find him amongst the crowd, but he has no luck. Armie is saving the first dance for his husband. Instead, he was greeted and surrounded by other aristocrats with offers small talks and liquor.

**Armie Formal Suit**

Senior Mrs. Hammer is sitting amongst other senior ladies. They're enjoying wine and talking about different things. Senior Mrs. Hammer is wearing a white and purple silk dress with a high neck and shoulders. It is embroidered with many golden designs and enhanced with diamonds.

**Senior Mrs. Hammer Formal Attire**

Dru is also keeping herself busy. She's socializing with other noblewomen who are closer to her age. Their conversation is mostly made up of gossips. Dru is wearing a dark blue and gold dress that Madame Van Hopper made. It is classy and glamorous.

**Dru Ann Hammer Formal Attire**

Beatrice is wearing the dress that Saoirse made for her. It's a grey dress with pink flowers. The dress makes her look elegant and sophisticated. The gold laces bring out her eyes, and it made her makeup looks so natural.

**Beatrice Lacy Formal Attire**

Giles picked for himself a red suit that is covered with glitter. It's hard to tell that he's Beatrice's Gentleman. Their preferences are too different. Maybe that's why they're standing so far away.

**Giles Lacy Formal Suit**

Esther was invited to the ball by Dru; she's wearing a pink and gold dress with a sparkly hat and gloves. The dress has multi-layers of fabric, which makes her looks like a doll. Esther's dress has so many layers, but her waist still looks so thin. This means that her corset must be very tight. Also, she's looking abnormally tall tonight. God knows how much height is in her heel.

**Esther Formal Attire**

Mrs. Danvers is also dressed up for the occasion. She's still wearing black working clothes, but it is made to look enhancing and professional for an event. Mrs. Danvers can work and accompany the guests at the same time. It's a respectful piece of clothing.

**Mrs. Danvers Formal Attire**

  
  
  
Saoirse is standing next to Beatrice. She has on her purple dress; some people(snarky aristocrats) might deem it unfit for a party like this, but Saoirse doesn't care. She will wear whatever she wants.

**Saoirse Formal Attire**

They were having a conversation before Timothee arrives. Saoirse couldn't help but admire her own work.

"Timothee, you look so beautiful. Armie is going to fall in love with you all over again." Beatrice complimented.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous yourself." Timothee blushes a little. He's not used to all the compliments.

"May I join you guys?" A woman enters their circle. She's about Beatrice's age and is elegantly dressed in a dusty gold dress with a roses pattern.

"Elizabeth, you made it!!" Beatrice embraces her in a big hug. Elizabeth returns the hug with one arm; she has a glass flute in her other hand. "Timmy. Saoirse. This is Elizabeth Chambers. She's my childhood friend and the owner of one of the largest bakery chains in London. Elizabeth, this is Armie's husband, Timothee Chalamet."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Chambers." Timothee held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Chalamet." Elizabeth shook his hand.

"You can call me Timmy,"

"Alright then, Timmy. You must be having the best time of your life. I was just talking to Armie. He said you guys are expecting. You must be so happy," Elizabeth swirls the drink lightly around the glass.

"I am delighted. Thank you for coming tonight,"

"I wouldn't miss it. I've never seen Armie so happy. He wrote me the jolliest letter. All he could talk about was you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nods.

"Wow. I didn't know about that,"

"Looks like you two could use a private conversation. Saoirse and I will check on the others. I'll come back for you in a minute, Timmy," Beatrice pats Timothee's shoulders before taking off with Saoirse.

"Good luck, Timothee," Saoirse wink at him.

Timothee laughs at her teasing action. "So you know Armie and Beatrice for a long time?"

"Very much so. My family and theirs were very close. We would see each other almost every day. I was friends with Beatrice for a while, then Armie started getting to that age where he needs some friends to accompany him. There were no boys around his age that would play with him. It's more like Dru didn't let him out to make any friends, and he couldn't play with the servants, so he was stuck with us. We became friends quickly, and it's been more than twenty years."

They started walking and talking.

"That's a long time. You guys must be close. Beatrice said that you're an owner of a large bakery chain. It is difficult? Do you like the big city? Personally, I like this place more than Paris. It's quieter. Except for a selective few components,"

"Is it Mrs. Danvers? Or Dru?" Elizabeth hits the spot.

"Both," Timothee chuckles.

"I understand. They use to get on my nerves too. I still remember Beatrice's wedding. Dru was all over the place. She had her hands on everything. It was a mess. The musicians wanted to quit because of her attitude. Beatrice was so close to tears, but Armie helped her through it. It happened again at Armie's wedding, and Beatrice was there for him. They are two sides to a coin. It is good to have siblings who have your back when you're at the breaking point," Elizabeth recalls.

"How was Armie's first wedding? I want to know about his first wife," Timothee asks suddenly; he didn't even think. "No one ever spoke about her. I want to know what she was like. I thought about asking Armie, but that is his sensitive spot, and I don't want to hurt him." Was Armie happy? Did they enjoy the time they spent together? He really wants to know.

Elizabeth took in a breath. "I don't know much about her. I believe she was a long-distance relative on Armie's father's side of the family. I only met her once at the wedding. I don't think she likes me that much,"

"Why do you think that?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Maybe because she thinks that I like Armie and wanted to marry him. She thinks I want to take her position,"

"I'm sorry, but-did you?" Timothee couldn't help but asks. It's not impossible.

"No. I don't like Armie that way, but there were talks during that time. People think because my family was so close to his that we would connect our lives. Granny and Dru did suggest that we get married, but Armie and I declined. That was a long time ago. Way before she enters the picture,"

"Yet she felt insecure," Timothee looks down.

"Can you blame her? I mean, she was wrong, but her motives aren't. I always feel in my guts that something bad will happen. Something tells me that Armie wasn't happy, but it wasn't my place to say anything about it,"

"You think Armie was unhappy?"

"Yes..." Elizabeth selects her next words carefully. "His late wife was very sociable. She distances Armie from his friends and surrounds herself with many party-goers."

This reminds Timothee of the invitations he saw in the West Wing Master Chamber.

"Armie and her seem to live separate lives. Armie never talks about her with me, but there was this one time I came for a visit. Armie had a little too much to drink, and he came by my place. He keeps saying something like 'it's not mine.' I didn't understand what he meant. Armie slept at my place that night, and I had to drag him back to Manderley the next morning. His wife was upset, of course, but I didn't bother to explain much. Armie sent me a message, and he tells me not to worry about them. I returned to the city and didn't hear from them for several months. I didn't even know she was pregnant until I heard about her death."

Timothee's eyes widen. He felt like he just learned something he wasn't supposed to.

"Timmy," Elizabeth grabs one of his hands. "I know what you're thinking, and I know that Armie would never tell you these things. It's because he's afraid you'll see his flaws and leave him. I'm telling you this because you deserve to know. Armie lacks in affections, and he's so eager to get it from his partner. Whatever happens in the past will remain in the past. What's important now is you and Armie making this marriage work. Do yourself a favor and forget the other things because no matter how many times you question Armie, he won't tell you what happened. Don't burden yourself. This might be Armie's second marriage, but it's his first time being in love. It will be more difficult for both of you. I trust you will learn to understand and communicate with each other. It's more him than you. The first step is for you to let go," Elizabeth leans in to kiss him on the cheek. "You're alright?"

Timothee nods.

"Good," Elizabeth gives him a tight smile. "Armie's lucky to have you,"

"I'm lucky to meet you,"

"Don't think too much,"

"Hey, Elizabeth. Timmy," Beatrice spots them in the crowd. "Come, I want to introduce you guys to someone. Have you guys had a good talk?"

"Something like that," Elizabeth looks at Timothee and smiles.

"That's wonderful. Now come with me. We need to hurry so Timmy can get his first dance with Armie." Beatrice took Elizabeth's hand and guided her toward the other direction. "You too, Timmy,"

"I'm coming," Timothee follows behind them.

Beatrice is excited, and she couldn't wait to show them what she found. She walks faster through the crowds with Elizabeth next to her. Timothee tries to follow them, but there were so many people around, and they all wanted to stop and talk to him. Timothee declined almost all of them, but he stops when he saw Armie dancing with another boy.

Armie had one hand on his waist, and the boy has his left hand on his shoulder, and their other hands are joined together. Armie is guiding him slowly through the music. The boy's lips formed a smile, and his eyes beneath the mask are locked with Armie's. It's a beautiful image of a happy couple. They're toes to toes, hand in hand, and eye to eye. The slow music leads them to the dance floor center, where the spotlight is shining on them. Everyone around is looking at Armie and this unknown guy like they're the main attraction or a love scene that came out from a fantasy book.

Timothee doesn't know what to think. He felt numb. What is he seeing? Why is Armie dancing with this boy? He was supposed to save the slow dance for them. Timothee felt his breath labored. Why does his chest feel weird? It's like a tightening sensation. Why are his eyes getting wet? Timothee doesn't know what to do. Did Armie just give the first dance to the stranger?

Armie seems to like this boy a lot; he hasn't taken his eyes off of him. Armie's hands on his waist seem to get tighter by the seconds; their body got closer as the dance continues. Timothee never felt more out of place. It's like he's the remainder factor. Maybe he should've come to Armie earlier. Did Armie get tired of waiting for him? Is that why he decided to find another person to dance with?

This was supposed to be their special moment. Why did Armie give it away? But maybe Armie did it to be polite. It would've been rude to deny a guest. That sounds reasonable. Alright. Maybe he's overreacting. Timothee evened out his breathing. Why is he getting jealous? It's not like him to react like this. Timothee recalls Elizabeth's words. Armie doesn't always mean the way he acts.

Timothee is trying to stable his mind when he felt an arm on his back. _"Like what you see?"_

Timothee's body jerked back; he turns around quickly to see who it is.

"Why so stiff, Mr. Hammer?" Mrs. Danvers smiles coldly. "Do you feel ill?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Hammer? I'm managing the ball." Mrs. Danvers's eyes wander over to the dance floor. "Would you look at that? Master Armand seems to be having fun with that young gentleman. They look wonderful together. Don't you think?"

"What are you trying to say, Mrs. Danvers?" Timothee glare at her.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm looking at it. Ms. Chamber has filled you in on some information, hasn't she?"

"You were listening to our conversation? I can see that eavesdropping isn't beneath you,"

"Nothing can be beneath me anymore. I'm just the late mistress's governess. What authority do I have in this place? At least, I didn't find my way into the master's bed like some people. I might be a servant but not a parasite."

"This is about Armie and me. You have nothing to do with it. No matter how much you hate me, you will have to accept that I'm Armie's husband. He loves me now."

"You let Lady Elizabeth's words got to your mind. You don't really believe it, do you? I mean, it's right in front of you. If Armand likes you that much, then why is he with this other person?"

Timothee couldn't say anything about it.

Mrs. Danvers knew she had made him speechless. "Do you know who this person is?" She chuckles. "He's the late Mrs. Hammer's cousin. They both have that similar body frame. Slender and tall. Except for the long hair, other than that, they are well made to look like one another. Master Armand is attracted-"

"Stop talking! Stop!" Timothee yells at her to be quiet.

It did get quiet. It's not because Mrs. Danvers stopped talking.

But it's because the music has stopped playing.

Timothee realizes that the dance has come to an end. He searches for Armie, hoping he will spot him, and asks him for the next dance to prove to Mrs. Danvers that she is wrong.

But...

Things didn't go his way.

Armie stopped dancing and let go of the boy's hand, but he didn't step away.

 **INSTEAD** , _he leans in_ _**and caresses**_ the boy's cheeks, and then he _ ** KISSES**_ _him **on the LIPS!**_

**NO! NO! NO!**

The sound of people clapping and cheering is deafening.

**IT CAN'T BE!!**

Timothee can't hear himself think.

**ARMIE KISSED SOMEONE ON THE LIPS**

Timothee's brain malfunction. He almost lost his balance. His legs feel weak. Timothee feels cold sweat beginning to form on his back; his hands are shaking uncontrollably.

His husband _**betrayed**_ him right in front of his eyes.

Armie is the person he trusts the most, yet he betrayed him. Timothee couldn't even find the tears to cry.

Armie didn't love him.

What about their baby? Didn't he care about their baby?

Timothee feels sick. Something vile is peaking from his throat. He quickly covers his mouth.

He doesn't want to stay here anymore. He wants to leave. No. He needs to leave. Timothee can't stay here anymore. He needs to get out of this place.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hello, Sweets. It's the last chapter. Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy it and read the warnings, please.
> 
> Warning: Violence/ Death /Disturbing Scenes

**_ Warning: Violence/ Death  _ ** **_ /Disturbing  _ ** **_ Scenes _ **   
  
  


Timothee's legs were faster than his brain. He finds himself running out of the room faster than he can react. Where is he going?

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to stay for the announcement?"

Timothee reaches a corner. He has nowhere to run. He has to stop.

What he didn't realize is that Mrs. Danvers has followed him into the place. Timothee has run into the West Wing, and they're standing at the end of the corridor.

"What announcement?" Timothee is out of breath; he can barely keep himself up.

"What do you think? Armand is going to announce the new Gentleman of Manderley and have you thrown out of this estate." Mrs. Danvers advances towards him.

"...no...no...he won't. We have a baby together. He's not going to do that. He loves-"

She moves closer to Timothee, crowding into his personal space. "No, he doesn't. If he did, then he wouldn't have done that to you. As for the baby, Mr. Hammer can have as many children as he likes. Anyone can carry them. The problem is he doesn't need a child. He didn't need it from his late wife, and he DEFINITELY doesn't need it from you!" Mrs. Danvers grabbed Timothee's neck from behind.

" **NO!** Armie **LOVE** us! He wants this baby! Your mistress didn't love him. **That child wasn't his! That's why he didn't need it! AH!** "

Mrs. Danvers aggressively pulls him to the big open window. "You can say all you like because your time is ending. You can stay and suffers the humiliation, or we can both end it right now." Mrs. Danvers grunts in between her teeth; her hand tightens around the back of his neck. "You have so much faith in Armand, but I bet he won't even remember you after you're gone. You should be ashamed of yourself for picking him in the first place."

"Let me go! I will never be ashamed! I know that Armie has me in his heart. He might leave, but he will always come back. You won't be able to get rid of me, and you won't get away with this either!" Timothee struggles against her hold. At this point, he's not sure Mrs. Danvers would like for him to live.

"You're so naive. Maybe that's why Armand took an interest in you. You're a lot like his first wife but not as smart. Too bad you fail to realize who Armand really is," Mrs. Danvers's emotions merge into something different. You could see a little hint of sympathy/pity crosses her hateful expression. "I've helped you see through his mask. The man you see out there is who he is. A coward. A traitor. A worthless man who doesn't have an ounce of empathy." Mrs. Danvers shakes her head in disappointment. "Yet, there are still people like you who fall for him." She tightens her hand, and her nails are stabbing his neck.

"Please, stop! Let me go! Let me go! **Please...!** " Timothee's eyes are stinging. Half of his foot is on the outer edge of the window. Pain filled the back of his head. He can feel the wind blowing against his face, drying out his eyes and throat. Four stories high, and the ground is covered by evening fog. Less than one step, and he'll be gone forever.

"You're about to die anyway. I might as well tell you the truth about your loving husband. You think he's your Prince Charming, don't you? Hahaha. What a foolish whore you are? Or maybe you're not so stupid. Was your plan to sleep your way into Armand's bed so you can become who you are today?" Mrs. Danvers felt disgusted by Timothee's innocent act. "That's why you stayed after he berated and neglected you. I wasted my effort to help you turn your pain into physical injuries. It's my mistake for thinking a greedy whore like you would give up and leave so easily."

"What?! You mean-it-it-was you who pushed me off the bed that night?! Why would you do that to me? I haven't done anything to anger you!" Timothee struggles.

"I also invited Jack Favell to Manderley and set you two up so Armand can come home to find you with him. Armand hated that man. I wanted to further your pain. I was helping you to realize who Armand was, but you're too ignorant. You should've left when you could. This wouldn't happen if you just disappeared. Yet, you listened to his sweet words and went crawling back to the man that caused your misery. Hahaha..." She laughs miserable. "Don't blame me for not warning you! I tried to save you, but you won't budge! That's why you're here now!" She pushed him further.

Timothee is hanging onto the window frame with the tip of his fingers. "Why would you do something like this? What is there to benefit you?"

"You're about to die anyway, so I don't mind telling you the truth." Mrs. Danvers grabbed Timothee's face and twisted his head around to make him look at her. "Your husband is a **_murderer_**. Armand Hammer killed his wife and unborn child!!"

"What are you talking about?" Timothee looks at her in fear and shock.

Mrs. Danvers bit her bottom lips so hard that she can taste the metallic tastes of blood on her tongue. She needs the physical pain to overlap the pain in her heart. "Armand forced my mistress to marry him even though she already had someone in her heart. She was supposed to marry Jack Favell, but Armand used his money and power to bribe her mother and father. They gave her away like a dog." Mrs. Danvers's tears begin to drop; her chest aches by the memory. "That was only the beginning." Her face is millimeters away from Timothee's. "When she moved into Manderley, she had to encounter Armand's obsession with having a perfect family. He made her into a puppet. My mistress is an intelligent woman; she fought back against him." She pauses and chuckles. "Then, there was Dru. That incompetent woman who spoke excessively about bearing children when she couldn't do it herself. Dru reprimanded her daily about not being able to conceive. That's when everything broke within my mistress's mind. She decided to give them what they wanted. Armand and Dru wanted her to conceive, but they didn't say it had to be from **_Armand_**. **_Hahaha_**. **Don't you see how clever and bright she is?!** " Mrs. Danvers laughs like a maniac. She truly lost it."That's when Mr. Favell renters her life. Armand apparently finds out. I bet he was more than surprised, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't divorce her, and he definitely can't tell anyone about the baby. I would trade everything to see his face at that moment. The shame! The humiliation! The disgrace! Haha!" Her laughing was cut short when she realized something. Her face returns to the eerie expression.

**_'GULP'_ **

Timothee's skin is crawling with goosebumps. This isn't the calm and civil Mrs. Danvers he used to know. This woman is mad.

" **Yet!** Yet, I let him took her away from me right under my nose. He couldn't do anything to her, so he had the doctors killed her with their concoctions!"

" **Armie would never do that-!** "

" **Why wouldn't he?!** " Mrs. Danvers screamed at Timothee to make him shut-up. " **He had every reason to!** His wife was carrying another man's child under his name. He is the cause of all of this! Armand forced her to marry him and conceive their child. She was only giving him a taste of his own medicine, **but he made her paid with her life!** "

" **NO! NO! This is not true!** There must be a mistake?...you're lying." Timothee tries to move his head to look away from her, but Mrs. Danvers had a tight grip on his neck. Mrs. Danvers twisted Timothee's neck around roughly and returned him to the previous position. Timothee's head took a dip, and he finds himself dangling from the longer than body length window while his hands are gripping both sides of the border to prevent falling.

Mrs. Danvers makes him turn around to face the opposite direction; she wants him to get a good glimpse of the unseeable ground. She also grabbed one of his hands and twisted it so he would lose balance. " _A mistake, you say?_ It looks like you believed my words." She perks. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have stated it that way. My tasks are complete. I've planted that seed inside your head. I've made you doubted him. I've ruined his image in your head, didn't I? You will die knowing Armand Hammer is a sinner. HAHAHA." Mrs. Danvers is burning with comfort. "I can't wait for you to meet her. She was the perfect woman. Although I never liked this place, I can't help but say that my mistress was every bit the rightful Master of Manderley. Someone you will never replace. Her soul inhibits this place. If she were still here, you wouldn't be allowed to step a foot into this place." Mrs. Danvers added more pressure. Timothee is about to fall at any second.

 _"_ ** _Killing me doesn't bring her back!_** _"_ Timothee's finger is about to go through the wood; the digits turn from red to white. He's crying for his life. Timothee only has one hand to stop him from plummeting to his doom.

"It doesn't, but it will honor her death. I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this, but I cannot let you remain by Armand's side. I can't let him have the satisfaction that my mistress never got. This is the only way." Mrs. Danvers closed her eyes as she apologized to Timothee.

When she opened her eyes again, it's as if all of her emotions have been erased. There's nothing between her pupils that can be detected. She let go of his neck and uses that arm to push Timothee off the edge.

" **NO!** " Timothee could only see white.

**_"TIMOTHEE!!!"_ **

**_"TIMOTHEE!!!"_ **

**"WHAT THE HELL??!!"**

Three people rushed to the end of the corridor. One of them grabbed Mrs. Danvers and yanked her away from Timothee before she could push him off the high floors.

" **Armie! Get Timmy!** " Beatrice yells as she and Elizabeth try their best to restain Mrs. Danvers. This woman can put up a fight.

Timothee frantically clings onto the left side of the window; his legs are dangling in mid-air. He was quick to catch onto the frame when Mrs. Danvers was removed from his side.

Armie recovered from throwing his Head Housekeeping against the wall and focused on his husband, who could fall to his death within instants. "Timmy, hold on..." Armie got ahold of Timothee's waist and took the weight of his whole body in one arm. Armie held his breath while transferring Timothee's body from outside the pane to the inside. It's like he's dealing with glasses. This is the most dangerous thing he has ever done. Armie can't afford for anything to happen to his husband. His heart never beats so fast, but he needs to keep calm or else...

Armie lowers Timothee onto the floor and checks his pulse.

Timothee couldn't stay conscious anymore; he was so close to death. He feels pains. Physical pain. But he doesn't know why. The last thing he heard was Armie screaming his name.

"Armie, he's bleeding!" Elizabeth yells as she releases Mrs. Danvers and runs to Timothee's side.

Timothee's pants are getting soaked with blood.

" **NO! NO! NO! TIMMY!** Wake up! Someone get the doctor!" Armie picked Timothee up bridal style and ran for the East Wing.

Beatrice went to find someone to summon the doctor and take Mrs. Danvers away.

Mrs. Danvers stops struggling at this point. She sat there speechlessly like a statue until two men came to take her away. Her eyes didn't even shift. She's like a breathing corpse.

**Three Days Later**

"Tell me! Tell me you didn't do it."

Timothee was unconscious for two days. He was bleeding when Armie carries him to their bedroom. The doctor said that he suffers from major trauma in the abdominal area, but they stopped the bleeding with high dosages of drugs. Dr. Hydar warns them not to let Timothee back on his feet for the remainder of the pregnancy. He cannot suffer from another incident, or else his and the baby's life are both threaten. They did think about aborting the baby, but Timothee's health wasn't strong enough to endure an abortion while he's under. Timothee remains bedridden.

Also, Dru freaked out when she heard the word "abortion" and created a scene in front of doctors. She calls them murderers and refuses to leave the doctors alone to tend to Timothee, so Armie had the butlers escorted her out. They packed her stuff and had the carriage took her and Esther back to Ama Hotel.

Timothee woke up yesterday, but he refuses to say anything. He didn't drink or eat anything for a whole day. He sits with his head on top of his knees and stares out the window.

Armie stayed by his side and tried his best to get Timothee to open his mouth and say something. It took him hours, but the first words Timothee utter were not what he was expecting. Armie assumed that Timothee would cry, breakdown, or trembles in fear. He didn't anticipate Timothee to questioned him assertively.

"Please tell me that this is all a dream, and you didn't betray your wife and potential baby. Tell me! Please, Armie! Tell me that they didn't die by your hands!" Timothee's voice rises, and his nose begins to stuff. His face got redder due to him stressing out his lungs.

"Timmy," Armie stood up from the bed. "What-What are-you saying? I don't know what Mrs. Danvers told you, but I-"

" **JUST TELL ME!** " Timothee roared. "If you don't tell me, then-I swear- I will get myself as far away from you as I can. I will never come back. You will never see me again." Timothee pushed his weak body out of bed and bolted for the door.

"Timmy! **STOP!** " Armie caught his left arm and pulled him into his chest. He encircled his arms around Timothee to prevent him from leaving or hurting himself. "Timmy, you need to stop. Dr. Hydar said, you can't be standing. You need to lie down,"

"No! I'm not doing anything until you tell me the truth," Timothee does his best to fight against Armie's hold.

" **Alright!!** Alright. I will tell you whatever you want to know." Armie feels Timothee's body getting light; he stopped struggling. "Just, please. Get back to bed. I promise." He breaths heavily.

"No, you're going to answer me right now, or I will leave. I swear I will."

"Alright, Timmy!" Armie drew a deep breath. He didn't think before speaking. "I didn't do anything to wrong my late-wife or the baby. I just knew the child wasn't mine. I swear in my family's name that I didn't do anything to deceive their life or ours."

"Mrs. Danvers said you forced your wife to marry you. You made her separate from her love mate."

"I didn't! It was my mother and father. They wanted to secure the business bonds between the two families, so they had us married. They didn't allow room for me to object. I did not know that she already had someone in her heart." Armie took a pause and dipped his head slightly. "Well, I did find out on our wedding night. She was livid. She said that she would never truly give herself over to me or bore me with any children. I couldn't explain myself, and I didn't bother to either. In her mind, I'm the bad person."

Timothee's legs are trembling; they're about to give out. Timothee has no strength left to stand upright. Armie had to pick him up and set him down on the bed before he faints. It's been three days without solid food and little water. Plus, the near miscarriage. Timothee's body is exhausted.

"Timmy," Armie lifts Timothee's chin to look at him in the eye. "Mrs. Danvers's perspective is only partially true. She didn't know what happened between my wife and me. On the outside, we were a happy couple, but my late wife was nowhere near happy. She constantly mocks me. Throws detestable remarks around my family and me. My father was never home, so it's ongoing between her and my mother. I would always remember the day she told me that she would not put down anything for my reputation. After that day, she becomes the Lady of Manderley, who's known to deliver the most lavish and populated parties. I let her do what she wants because I felt guilty. I did have hopes to mend our relationship, but it was too late. I found her with her old lover. They were together in our bedroom." Armie glaze turns towards the door. He still has the image of his wife being in another's arms. Every single time when he set foot inside that room, he would see that moment being replayed inside his head. The Master Bedroom that Mrs. Danvers preserved and nourished until this day.

"What did you do?" Timothee asks.

"I confronted them." Armie turns back to look at his husband. "Jack Favell wanted to take her away, but I couldn't let it happened. That would not only upset both our families but defamed everyone's name. That could not happen. I made Jack leave and ordered him never to step foot into Manderley again."

"That's why you were so angry the last time you see him?"

Armie sighs and runs a hand down his face. "Not only for that reason." He reached for Timothee's hand. "I was scared he was going to take you away too. I felt insecure. Even though I didn't love my late wife, I felt so empty and alone when she told me that she could never love me. Jack Favell made me lose the person that happens to be the closest to me. I don't want that to happen again."

Timothee found strength in his hands again, and he can feel the heat from Armie's hand sitting on top of his. "What happened after you break them apart?"

"My wife was beside herself. She becomes more than unbearable. That's when I decided to move out of the Master Suite in West Wing. Everyone thinks that I did something horrible to make her upset. Mrs. Danvers saw the weak, helpless, and vulnerable side of her. They didn't see her when she came into my office declaring her pregnancy like a victory."

"So the baby wasn't yours,"

Armie shakes his head. "We never slept together. There was only one other person. The baby was hers and Jack Favell. Her words struck me. Yet, she was smiling. She felt joyous and delighted to see me suffer. She said that she would keep this baby and I will live with her decision. The decision will bring me shame, but I cannot say a word about it. She knows that I can't disclose this child's true identity or divorce her, so she kept it at my throat. She keeps reminding me about how he will grow up under my name and inherit my everything. It's like she wants to stab me with revenge. I couldn't fight back. I felt so worthless. I had no one to talk to, so I turned to spirits."

Something triggers Timothee's memory. "Elizabeth said, you come to her one night, and you were drunk. You said something about the baby not being yours. Why didn't you tell Elizabeth? She would've helped you."

"What would she be able to do? Even I couldn't take care of the problem, and I'm at the center of it. I don't need to burden her with my failure. Plus, there was plenty of words going around that Elizabeth and I were romantically involved with one another. I'm pretty sure my wife had something to do with those rumors." Armie looks down at the bedsheet. "But I always had the feeling that my sister and Elizabeth knew everything. My wife and I had so many disputes, and Mrs. Danvers would always jump in and defend her. One time, she threw so many insults towards me I had raised my hand at her. I wasn't going to hit her." Armie looks up and shakes his head. He doesn't want Timothee to think that he's an abuser. "Mrs. Danvers went into a protective setting like a bird's mother. She was ready to go against me. I've never seen her like that before. She's always calm and collective until it comes to her mistress. I always have a feeling that she's behind everything my wife does. Mrs. Danvers wouldn't let me go anywhere near my wife near the end of her pregnancy."

"Mrs. Danvers said, you had the doctors do something to the medicines. That's how your wife died in labor." Timothee slowed down. He repeated the words casually to make sense of them. He was so troubled before that he failed to realize that Mrs. Danvers could be lying. She wasn't exactly sane when she tried to push him off the high stories window. It's her words versus nothing.

Armie rubs his fingers gently. "Please, Timmy. You have to trust my words. I never did anything to harm her. She had pre-existing conditions that made her pregnancy difficult. The doctors said that people with her health risks shouldn't have tried to conceive in the first place. He had warned her before, but I guess she was eager. There was nothing I could do." Armie's voice had a hint of guilt in it. Maybe he didn't like her, but he can sympathize with her. He knows what it feels like not to have a choice. "She went into labor on a snow day. The doctors couldn't get here on time. It took her two days to have the baby, but it was stillborn, and she didn't make it. I guess Mrs. Danvers thought I tried to delay the doctors so she couldn't be saved."

"The baby didn't even get to live for one day." Timothee puts a hand over his stomach where his baby lies. He can feel for the people who had their children taken away from them. The feeling of almost losing his child makes Timothee feels nauseous.

Armie moved to sit behind Timothee to embrace him from behind. "When my wife died, Mrs. Danvers sat in her room and look at her for hours. She didn't move unless she was redressing or applying more makeup onto her dead body. Mrs. Danvers dressed her lady in different clothes every day and changed her at night like she was still living. The other maids were too scared to come near her. At the funeral, she was quiet and didn't say anything. I've planned to talk to my late wife's parents. I want to return Mrs. Danvers to her previous household, but she came to me and requested to stay. She apologizes for her actions and vows to repay me with service for the remainder of her life. I believed that she was saddened by her mistress's death and take it that she's genuine, so I allowed her to stay."

"It's all so confusing." His eyes watered again.

"It's alright. I understand. It must be a lot for you to go through, and it's all my fault. I should've been truthful to you from the beginning. I let my insecurities get between us. I know that my words aren't enough to make you believe me completely, but I will use my whole life to make it up to you. Please don't leave me, Timothee. You're all I have left. I promise to be honest with you from now till the end." Armie embraces Timothee tightly.

"How can I trust you when you betrayed me in front of my eyes? You were dancing with someone else on my night, and you kissed them."

"Because I thought that was you! I was waiting for you, and I didn't know what you'll be wearing. Everyone was wearing a mask. I didn't know who was who. Mrs. Danvers came up to me and told me that person was you. Didn't you notice, Timmy? He had the same color eyes, hair, and he was about your height. She found a convincing replacement to hide under the masks. Mrs. Danvers wanted to distract us so she can lure you away."

**_Flashback_ **

"Armie, what are you doing?!" Beatrice interrupted their kiss. She grabbed Armie's arm and pulled him away from the person he was kissing.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Armie took the other person's hands in his. "I'm trying to give Timothee the best time."

"That's not Timothee!" Elizabeth points at the masked person. She knew from the clothes he's wearing.

"What?" Armie pulled off the other boy's masks to reveal a strange face. "Who are you?!" He throws the mask on the floor.

"...I'm Allen-I don't know-your housekeeper asks me to come to entertain her master. She told me to wear these clothes and put on these masks. I'm to do whatever the master wants me to do."

"What did you say?! Danvers told you to do this?! But why?! Where is Timmy?!!!" Armie tugs his right arm aggressively; he demands answers.

" _I-I-I d-don't know-uh-_ " Allen fearfully answers.

"Armie, we need to find Timmy. If Mrs. Danvers is behind this, then she must know where Timmy is. We need to find her." Beatrice concludes.

"Right! We need to find him." Armie harshly let go of the boy's arm. "And you," he points. "Get out of here. Now!" Armie orders in his authoritative tone.

Allen scurries out of the ballroom as fast as his feet can carry him; he realized he's on dangerous territory.

**_Flashback Ends_ **

"Timmy, we went and look for you immediately after we realize there was something wrong. I swear that I didn't know. It's my fault for not recognizing you, but I didn't do it on purpose." Armie pleads.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I can't take much more of this. I just want to go home."

"This is your home, Timmy,"

"It's not!" Timothee breaks away from his arms. "Ever since, I arrived it's been disastrous. Nothing I do have positive feedback. No one here thinks of me as your equal. I can't call this place my home. I don't feel safe raising my children here."

Armie stood up so he can speak directly to Timothee. "That's going to change. With Mrs. Danvers out of the picture, everything will be-"

"Everything will be the same. Your words haven't proven effective. With or without Mrs. Danvers, I'm still the low-life boy you pick up from Paris. Our problems go far beyond what we can fix."

"Timmy, I promise to change. Please, don't say you will leave. I want to stay by your side. If you don't want to stay here, then we'll leave. Together. We can go to London or Paris. Or anywhere you want. I'll never come back. If that makes you happy."

Timothee looks up at his husband. They've been in the same situation before, and Timothee has chosen to forgive him then. Should he repeat his actions? Timothee was about to reply when someone knocks on the door.

Beatrice opens the door to Timothee and Armie's room. The two of them look in her direction. "Armie, granny is about to depart. Do you want to say goodbye to her?"

Armie turns to look at Timothee, who's still sitting on the bed. "Sure. I'll see granny off. You stay here with Timmy."

"He's grieving," Beatrice said after Armie left the room.

"Grieving? I'm still alive."

"But he almost lost you. You weren't there to see him on the night you almost miscarried. Armie lost it." Beatrice walked over and sat next to Timothee on the bed. "I don't know what had happened in West Wing, but I'm guessing Mrs. Danvers had told you many things about Armie. When his wife died, I had suspected Armie as well."

Timothee's eyes sought out her words.

Beatrice shook her head. "I don't believe that Armie is a man who kills but at that time, he was not himself. His wife pushed him beyond limits, yet he's always the person who needs to back off. I thought he couldn't take it anymore and did something awful." Beatrice pause to look at Timothee; she knows what he's thinking. "But when I saw his face that night, I cannot believe I had such a thought in my head. My little brother was a broken man. He already lost his wife before she died. He never had a child. And he has no one to tell him that it's alright to feel bad. Armie was isolated. When I saw you for the first time, my eyes weren't focused on you. I was watching Armie. He hasn't smile like that since he has taken over Manderley. I didn't think he was capable of being happy anymore, but something happened. You happened, Timmy." Beatrice puts a hand on his shoulder. "Armie's afraid he's going to lose you. He didn't do a good job at expressing his affections, but I know he has a special place for you." She leaned in and kissed his right cheek. "I would hate for him to lose you."

"Beatrice, I-"

"Don't do it for the baby. Do it for yourself." She pats his shoulder.

**Servants Quarter/Mrs. Danvers Room**

Timothee walked into Mrs. Danvers's room without knocking. He told Frith to give him the key to the room so he can access it freely. Mrs. Danvers remains at Manderley, but she has been locked up in her room. Armie is out on a short errand trip; that's how Timothee was able to sneak out of bed. He wasn't allowed to even walk to the bathroom. Armie granted himself the job of Timothee's transportation (by carrying him everywhere).

He came to see the person who he can't keep away from his mind. "Good morning," Timothee approaches.

Mrs. Danvers glanced at him, but she didn't say anything. She sits on the bed lifelessly.

"I'm here to tell you that the authorities will be here tomorrow to take you to a medical institution. I don't know where it will be, but it will be near your former estate. I'll have Frith take you on one last tour of the Main House and dine with everyone else like usual. You'll leave early in the morning, so pack everything you want to take with you."

Mrs. Danvers remain silent.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Mr. Favell? I can arrange for someone to inform him of your current situation," Timothee prompted.

Mrs. Danvers slowly lifts her head and looks at him in the eyes. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Why? Because I offered you mercy?"

"You stayed by his side. You know who he is. Yet you still choose to stay with him."

"I believe him."

"Lies. They're all lies. You're a liar. What you two have together is unreal."

"It is real," Timothee said confidently. "The only reason why I doubted it before was that I didn't offer myself a chance to know who he is," Timothee smiles at her. "and thanks to you, I finally know who my husband is,"

"He's a sinner,"

"He's a victim." Timothee took a step closer. "He's just like his late wife. They're both victims. The only difference is Armie didn't allow himself the privileged to break free. Your mistress was a fighter, but the time has ended. And I think it's for good. She wasn't meant for this world. It caused her too much pain. And you-"

"Don't!" Mrs. Danvers raised her hand at him. "Don't you dare give me any pity? You're only a little bug from Paris. You don't know anything about me. You're no better than a whore."

"Then, why did you try to make me leave and not tried to take my life from the beginning?"

"It's easier."

"It got harder."

"That man killed the only person I ever loved."

"I know."

"You don't! You don't understand. If you do, you won't defend him."

"Everyone deserves to live for themselves."

"I was right about you." Mrs. Danvers stood next to her bed. "You bend to his will like a puppet. Don't get cocky just yet. You will have to live under his name for a very long time. People will talk. Remember that night at the ball? Your life will continue to be like that. Not to count his grandmother and mother. They're all on your back. Preying on your weakness. You will fall one day, and it'll be because of your actions today."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. Too bad you won't be there to see it." Timothee never looked at anyone with fewer emotions in his life. This place had changed him. Significantly.

That night Timothee was reading a book on his bed when he heard loud commotions outside. There were women's voices. They were screaming in fear.

It turns out when Frith and Alice came to unlock the door for Mrs. Danvers, they found her hanging from the ceiling. She hanged herself to death. Her personal items were packed neatly in suitcases next to her bed. Mrs. Danvers was ready to leave in more ways than one.

Armie arranged a small funeral for Mrs. Danvers. He also starts cleaning out the estate; he fired more than half of the maids and butlers from their position, including Alice. These people had great connections with Mrs. Danvers, so they had to go. Firth, Clarisse, and some of the senior employees remained.

**Four Months Later**

Timothee felt groggy. It's bad enough he has morning sickness, but his bed started shaking so much for some reason.

Wait a moment.

"What the hell?!" Timothee wasn't in his room. Why? He's pretty sure he went to sleep in his room on his bed.

"Timmy, you're awake,"

"Armie?" Timothee looks up at his husband the at his surroundings. They seem to be on a coach. A carriage litter. A huge one too. "Where are we? Why am I here? How did I get here?"

"I carried you onto the carriage when you were sleeping. We're heading to the train station." Armie is sitting next to him.

"Why?" Timothee sits up quickly.

"We're going to Paris. Remember when I told you about the Summer Villa there? You will love it, Timmy." He spoke about more than one villa (his family has so many).

"Paris?! Wait. It's not that I don't like it, but why didn't you tell me about it earlier?"

"I thought to give you a surprise. Plus, I wanted to wait until your health incline before planning the trip. We'll stay in Paris until our baby comes." Armie gently rubs his stomach. Timothee is currently in his second trimester; he still needs to stay in bed most of the time. Being close to six months, his baby bump is significantly larger.

"But don't you have things to do here? What about Manderley? Who's going to watch over it?" No offense but Frith is nowhere as good as Mrs. Danvers used to be at housekeeping. He can't take that kind of responsibility for more than half a year.

"No need to worry. We're not coming back."

 **"What?!"** Timothee practically yelp. "Why aren't we coming back to Manderley?!"

"Well," Armie begins with a somewhat coy smile. "It's a long story, but I think that we shouldn't return to that place. I mean, I called that place home my whole life, but I never felt at home. It contains so many cruel memories. Since our child will be arriving soon, I think it's a good idea to relocate and start over. We'll spend some time in Paris for you to have the baby. When you and the baby are ready to be relocated, we can move to London. I've already found a mansion not too far from the city. It's currently being rebuilt. It's going to be a perfect home for our children."

"You've thought of everything." Timothee smiles. "But wait. What about your family? Manderley is your family home. We can't just abandon it." Timothee knows Armie wants the best for him, but it could mean that he'll turn away from his family.

"They can't blame us for moving out if the place happens to be consumed by fire. It would be hazardous." Armie announced with a smirk.

" **Fire?!** You set Manderley on fire!" Timothee found his voice escalating again.

"It was Beatrice's idea." Armie pins the blame on his sister. It was indeed her crazy idea, but it works for him. "That was our only option. To move away from Manderley, we need a valid excuse. It will look like an accident." He linked Timothee's fingers with his. "Don't worry, Timmy. I've had all the servants evacuate the place. I also moved all the personal items and furniture out of there. They're being transported to our new home right now. And don't worry about my family either. They won't be able to say anything once they learned that Manderley is gone."

"It's going to be raining fire once your mother finds out about this." Timothee chuckles and puts his head on Armie's shoulder.

"She does have a lot of pride on Manderley. Too bad. It's gone forever."

"Yeah. It feels awkwardly light to let it go," Timothee sighs.

"I agree." Armie leaned in for a kiss.

Timothee responded lovingly.

They soon made it to the train station, and Armie wanted to make sure Timothee stays in peak condition. He carried Timothee from the coach to their booth and carried him off the train when they arrived in Paris. Armie and Timothee stayed at Colombe Belle for a few days, the hotel they met for the first time. After that, they moved into the well-prepared Villa that has been refurnished to adjusted to their liking. Timothee likes this place better than Manderley. He gets to live in the city where he grew up and surrounded by a less expecting environment. No one is there to criticize him every second or watch over him like a hawk. Timothee's health improved significantly. Frith, Clarisse, and the other remaining servants have transferred to the Paris Villa as well. Everything is operating in its usual procedure, just like when they were in England.

About three months later, Timothee gives birth to a baby girl. They named her Arielle. Arielle Hammer. It was Elizabeth who came up with the name.

Timothee and Armie were more than happy to greet their little angel. She was the new jewel of their life. They invited Beatrice and Elizabeth to come to Paris so they can see the baby. Coincidently, Saoirse was in the city this time of year to introduce her new fashion collection. Timothee didn't forget to extend the invitation to her.

They wanted to have Senior Mrs. Hammer over to see her great-grandchild, but her health forbids her from long travels, so she has to wait for them to return to England. Nobody sent an invitation for Dru because they can hold off on the intrusion for a while. It wouldn't be wised to stress themselves out with her presence. After the incident with Manderley, she's grown a lot **_more_** intolerable. _Let's not talk about her for now._

True to Armie's word, the family of three returns to London about a year later. Their new home was finished, and it was better than what Timothee could ask for. Armie and Timothee named the place **Arie** after their daughter. It marks a new beginning. Timothee spends the next couple of years reestablishing the Hammer's name in the city. He opens food banks, builds orphanages, attends charity events, and regulates family-owned businesses. The money they profited is distributed between donations and investments, which the husband of Armand Hammer authorizes. Timothee builds his name as the Master of Arie (not Manderley). This was the change that he needed. Within three years, Timothee becomes one of the most well-known glamoured names in London.

Sometimes between all the credits and admirations, Timothee would recall his first days in England back at Manderley. On those days, he would pick a couple of purple roses from his garden and head to the cemetery, where Mrs. Danvers's resting, and placed it on top of her grave. It's a way he commemorates her memories.


End file.
